All About You and Kurama
by lazydaisy
Summary: sorry guys if this story is real confusing and some chapters are sort of rushed but it's really kinda good. It's sort of a cute story of you and Kurama. He's like the most popular guy in school & ur sort of a wallflower. Many strange secrets in here too!
1. Episode One

:CHAPTER 1:

You are staying alone reading a novel about medieval England. (You are a junior while Kurama is a senior.) Then your best friend joins you and sits across your seat. You don't even acknowledge his/her presence. It's alright since you guys aren't really those kind of friends who always needs each other's comfort. You guys are the kind of extraordinary people who other people can't really relate to, but somehow you guys found each other.

Suddenly a guy comes crashing on your table. You both act like nothing happened and continue to do whatever. "Excuse me." The guy mumbled then shouts and starts attacking his opponent. You took a bite off your sandwich, still reading the book.

This was the normal lunch. Quiet, not much conversation. The bell rings and you fix your things. You look at your best friend and says, "Let's go." He/She nods and stands up.

That's it. That's you...simple and reserved.

-

"WATCH OUT, KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouts before punching Kuwabara.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kuwabara shouts before stumbling forward to try to punch Yusuke.

"Come on guys. It's bell already." Minamino Shuichi, or otherwise called as Kurama by his closest acquaintances, approached the two.

"Thanks for the offer, Kurama. But I don't feel like going to school today." Yusuke strides off with his two hands behind his head.

"Urameshi Yusuke, get your butt in here!" A furious Keiko shouted standing beside Kurama. Yusuke stops horrified at what he heard. With screeching noises and a horrified face, he turned around to see a familiar face heatedly glaring at him.

"Right. What did I say? I told you, Kuwabara. Let's go to school. Now!" Yusuke speedily gets inside the building before Keiko gets her hands on him.

Getting inside the entrance, Yusuke bumps into a girl.

"HEY! Watch where you're going." Yusuke shouts at her. She was on her knees picking up her few books, which fell when Yusuke had bumped into her. When she looked up and stared at him, he was aghast. She had the most piercing eyes he ever saw, as if her eyes were like daggers that slice through you. They were dark and heartless, like the expression of a hopeless man. Yusuke stood there wide-eyed and his mouth dropped half-open. _There's something dangerous about her. I feel like I'm meeting with the angel of death itself._ _A beautiful calm and gentle face…but her eyes says otherwise,_ Yusuke thought to himself.

"Hey what's in here?" Kurama asks entering the door with Kuwabara and Keiko. Yusuke and the girl looked like something frozen in time. The girl, kneeling on the floor with one hand placed above a book on the ground, and Yusuke, staring back, dazed, at her.

"Wow!" Kuwabara shouts then clears his throat and offers a hand to the fallen girl. "Excuse me, miss. Let me help you. I see that it didn't even register to my friend here to help you." Kuwabara states in his sort of heroic voice.

Kurama glares at the girl, sensing whatever Yusuke felt about her. Her aura feels power within her. _I can't tell if it's the power like we have or just the power of her will, showing a strong character, like a tough person formed and built by pain and sorrow. I feel…… so cold._

"Thank you." The girl said in a very soft voice as she accepted Kuwabara's hand. Then she excused herself and walks away slowly to class.

Kurama stared at her retreating back.

"Wahoo! So beautiful! I know she likes me." Kuwabara shouts out loud, specifically talking to himself. "Wait! Beautiful girl, I haven't got your name!" Kuwabara idiotically runs off after her.

"Come on guys. We're almost late." Keiko says then grabs Yusuke on the shoulder and pushes him forward.

"Right. Go ahead. I'll see you guys later at dismissal."

"Yeah. See you, Kurama." Yusuke looks back at Kurama with still a pondering expression.

Kurama stays behind and seems to be planted in his place. "You're right, Kuwabara. Very pretty." Kurama whispered to himself.


	2. Episode Two

: CHAPTER 2 :

The next day, you are walking to school with your best friend. You were telling her all about you meeting Yusuke and the others. And you were talking about Minamino Shuichi.

"Oh yeah? I know he's a very, very popular senior." Your best friend said in his/her cold expressionless voice. (If it's a girl, then read these following sentences.) Your best friend always had a voice colder than other girls yet still womanly. In fact, very womanly. Her voice is like the voice of a twenty year-old sophisticated woman.

"Yeah, He's cute, I'll admit. But I don't know. He's like too...too..."

"Too what?" Your best friend said stopping in his/her way to step in front of you and to face you straight in the face.

"Too polite." You smiled knowingly.

"Yeah right. And you're Miss-never-even-say-'hn'." Your best friend smirks then turns around to walk ahead of you.

"WELL, it's not like you're miss acknowledging too!" You tried to yell in your faint voice then jogs to catch up with her.

As you reached school, you stop mildly in your tracks to see Minamino Shuichi standing off somewhere, leaning at some railing of a staircase to the entrance of the school building. You watch as his long fiery red hair gets to his face as the winds blow it. You watch as he trails his fingers down his face to remove the few strands of hair that have blocked his gaze. Suddenly, your best friend breaks you from your thoughts.

"What's up?" Your best friend looks back at you. He/She glanced around to see what you were looking at but saw no one familiar. "What is it, (your name)?"

You shake your head as if waking up from a trance. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Your friend looks around once more, trying to strain his/her eyes just to see who it was or what it was. Then your best friend spotted Shuichi. "Oh I get it." Your best friend looked back at you, who, by now, were blushing deep red. "Oh brother!" Your best friend muttered to himself/herself while shaking his/her head. "You like him don't you?" Your best friend pointed accusingly.

"What? No! I told you, he's not that...that for me." You backed away blushing redder than even possible.

"You lie! It's so obvious. God! You're not going to turn into another one of those girls who'll drool at him, are you? And kiss the land he walks on? Or then I'll deny I was even your friend." Your best friend said crossing his/her arms in his/her chest.

"First of all, I just think he's cute, okay? Second of all, I am never, ever, ever, need I say never ever, ever going to be one of those girls who'll fall down on their knees to sit at his feet. I will never be at the mercy of any man. " You place your hands on your hips then grinned satisfied at yourself.

"Yeah right!" Your best friend was confident in doubting you. "Come on." You best friend grabs your arm.

"It's true. I don't have a crush on him. I'm telling you."

"Shut up, will you? I don't' believe a single word you say. You are SUCH a bad liar."

You opened your mouth to say something then closed it again. It's inevitable. You thought as you sighed in resignation. _To fight, against my best friend, I mean._ You thought defensively. _Not Minamino Shuichi. Ugh. I'm going crazy. I'm debating with myself! But it is inevitable not to like him too. He IS cute, I'd admit that much at least. And very charming. But I don't have a crush on him. I don't. I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't!_

-

Kurama stood alone quietly absorbing the pre-school atmosphere. He watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestled down to the ground and then he smiled to himself, feeling as if he was controlling the two and playing them in his hands. He chuckled silently when Keiko scolded Yusuke for being such a war freak.

"Hey, Shuichi. Why're you alone?" A pretty senior from one of his classes approached, along with her other friends. "Where're your friends?" The girl couldn't help sounding irritated at the mention of his friends, pertaining to Yusuke and the others.

_Oh man. Just when I was feeling peacefully subtle_. Kurama racked his brain for a name. He couldn't exactly remember the girl standing in front of him. Was it Izumi? Something with an I and an M. "Nothing. I was just hanging around." He finally said. "Nothing else to do, as you can see." He shrugged casually. He tried hard not sound as if he was avoiding to say her name which was what he was actually doing. There were too many people introducing themselves, not enough indications who is who and what.

The girl looked at her friends who were all smiling supportively at her. They looked all happy at his response.

Why couldn't Minamino Shuichi just say the wrong things even for just sometimes! Kurama mentally slapped himself.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if we hang around with you, right?" The girl wasn't actually waiting for an answer from Kurama as she knew all along that Minamino Shuichi could never say no.

"Actually he will. So if you would just leave us in our happy existence and gladly leave us be, contented and..." Yusuke studied the girls. "...preppy- free." He finished smiling sweetly at them, yet insulting at the same.

Kurama couldn't be happier his friend came when he did or else he would've had another of his boring moments with drooling girls who couldn't even strike up any good conversation. He fought the urge to laugh and join in the insults from Yusuke.

"If you would excuse us, SHUICHI." The girl emphasized his name, meaning they were talking to him alone. "The air is starting to shout disaster freak." The girl said before snobbishly turning around along with her posse.

Kurama smiled and curtsied as if he had hat above his head, just like gentlemen from London. "Yusuke, you should learn about manners." Kurama said when the girls left.

"ME? THEY should be the ones to learn about manners, not ME. I am perfectly well trained." Keiko rolled her eyes skyward while Kuwabara had appeared just in time to start attacking him once more.

Soon, Kurama was left alone once again. He glanced at his watch and saw that bell time was near. _I'll wait for them anyway._ He thought to himself pertaining to Yusuke and the others. He stared into the distance for a while before something caught his attention.

Out of the corner of his trained eye, he saw the girl Yusuke bumped into yesterday looking at him. She probably thinks he wasn't paying attention. A corner of his mouth curved into a smile. _Very pretty,_ he reminded himself. He imagined her face while not looking at her. He had immediately been drawn to it and so he had clearly seen everything in her face in his mind. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her lips, the thinnest, moistest, most reddish, and most kissable lips he had ever seen. Her cheeks, with rosy- pinkish color, had slight freckles on it. He finally felt to look at her. He turned his head nonchalantly, like he was just looking around. Then he looked at her straight in the eye. He was a little surprised when she didn't turn away or was surprised. Unlike other girls, she didn't fake a cough or a sneeze to refuse his gaze. He held her gaze equally to his. He smiled courteously at her and that was when she looked away. I guess she doesn't take into formalities well. He smiled content at himself. He continued staring at her.

She was sitting somewhere with an also beautiful girl with brown long hair—very unlike her, with dark black hair blown into the air like smooth black silk. He watched as her expressions change, smiling to frustrated and then smiling again. He realized she started reading a book. He never saw someone so involved in a book except...except...except him. Hmm, she's definitely something to keep. Suddenly, a handsome young man approached the two.

A pang of annoyance hinted inside Kurama.

The man obviously wanted to have a normal conversation with Kurama's prospect but she kept ignoring him and only gave him a few glances and brief answers. Kurama decided to approach the two girls himself. As he made his way to them, a few hello's and hi's were exchanged with people he barely even knew. So they noticed him before he even came close. As he neared them, a few hating glances were sent to the poor girl. "Hi." Kurama greeted politely.

The girl stared incredulous at him while her friend smirked at him. "Minamino, right? Senior? Shuichi Minamino" The girl's friend welcomed. "I'm (your best friend's name) and she's (your name)."

"Guilty." Kurama smiled. "Hey there." Kurama turned to face the black- haired girl directly. "I met you yesterday. Actually, more like bumped into you. My friend did. But we rudely didn't even ask for your name or apologized."

The girl blushed which gave Kurama the satisfaction.

"So anyway, here I am, apologizing."

She tried to maintain her composed self and said, "Apology accepted." Then smiled faintly. Her features were soft and expressions were only weak, slightly unnoticeable. But Kurama was happy to see her kind of smile which was gentle and almost sweet. It was as if an honor to see her smile.

"I'm glad. Anyway, umm..." Kurama looked around as the bell rang. "Can I take you to your class?"

Kurama didn't think it would be possible but she blushed an even deeper red. He felt like blushing himself at her own flush of red. How weird is that! He felt like blushing for making her flush? It definitely felt weird but also sort of good. It's unbelievable but right now, he didn't want to go to school. He just wanted to play with her. Somehow, he knew she'd like that.

"O-okay. Are you sure? I mean, isn't it out of the way? Aren't you going out of your way to my class?"

Kurama acted like he thought about it. "Well if you don't want to." He turned around and took one step. He was surprised when she didn't call after him. For then second time that day, he realized she wasn't like other girls. When he turned around once more, he felt his heart took a fall when he saw her disappointed face. _Did she think I was serious?_ "I was just kidding." He smiled.

"Oh." She smiled confused, as if she didn't still think he was saying the truth.

"Again. Can I take you to your class? I promise it won't be any trouble." Kurama offered his hand.

(Your name) simply nodded and took his hand. She grabbed her friend along with her.

"Now, let's go." Kurama said with a smile as they three made their way towards the school, and people's stares with them.

-

When you and Shuichi, and your best friend by your side, were walking through the corridor, there were heated glances directed to you. You felt so uncomfortable yet Shuichi acted as if it's the most ordinary thing.

Suddenly a guy you knew stopped in front of you. "Hey you. We still up for tonight, right?"

"Uhhm..." The truth was you were racking your brain for that thing tonight. It seemed like you forgot everything when Shuichi had approached you.

"No. She has plans for tonight." Shuichi smiled at the guy. But his eyes betrayed his dear smile. His eyes said something like 'back off from my girl'. You felt good and all but there were only two things wrong with this picture. First of all, you weren't his girl and second, you barely knew each other.

Then Shuichi looked down at you and smiled. "Right?"

All you can do was smile and nod along. _All right. I give up. If someone wants to be with you, then you'll play along, right? So I'll play along. It's not bad to.  
_  
Suddenly, you saw Shuichi smile to himself.

_Or not. I feel so uneasy. He's so... smiling. Too smiling. He's hiding something. I know it. He's so creepy, so mysterious... And I won't give in to him that easily. But maybe, just maybe, I'll still play along._

Kurama stays behind and seems to be planted in his place. "You're right, Kuwabara. Very pretty." Kurama whispered to himself.


	3. Episode Three

:CHAPTER 3:

The bell that signals the end of classes rang and you were off to see your best friend, a senior. You were surprised to see him/her talking to Shuichi. As far as you knew, as far as he/she told you at least, he/she barely knew the guy. So why are they laughing together like they were good friends.

"Hey. What's up?" You asked as you came up to the two.

"Hey (you). Where did you learn to sneak up like that?" Shuichi smiled your way. If he did that smile to you before, you could've done anything he told you. But since he smiled at you a lot today, during recess and lunch or anytime you'll meet him in the hallway, you were kind of immune to it.

Then his question registered in your head. _Where did you learn to sneak up like that?_ Did you have to answer that? He looks like he's waiting for an answer? Yet all the while, Shuichi was still smiling back. His eyes were moon- shaped closed from smiling so you couldn't see if he suspected anything or not. "If I told you then I'd have to kill you." You quickly covered up, smiling back. You made it sound like a joke but, truth be told, it was half-truth. You can't tell anyone about what you do at your free time. You and your friend.

The truth is, while others work or play or hang out somewhere, you on the other hand travel to a world of your own, where you are known as somebody else. Along with your best friend, you are often assassins or spies for those who can pay enough. Nobody lives to tell the tales of you and your friend's time-to-time merciless killing. Outside, you are a gentle little girl but inside, you can be a heartless fighter. And that was why you can't afford to be too close to anyone or they'll either laugh at you or get frightened.

You live in the Yakuza world of pain, death, sorrow and suffering. You don't exactly know how it happened and you don't care. All you have to do is live it and survive. You haven't got the exact story, but somehow, your damn father had been connected to a Yakuza gang and has gambled everything for it. Including his life. You had no mother and so when your father died, you were just left with more suffering. Bu through your own hard work, you had gotten to get used to your life and incredulously enough, you even found a friend in it.

But sometimes, it didn't help to think that you could've been like others who live a normal and happy life. They might complain the pains and gains of their peaceful lives but they don't know what pain is. Pain is when you couldn't seem to identify what is painful and what's not. It's like something that hurts so much that you think everything feels the same. And you can't help feeling so lonely even when there is like a billion people living with you.

There was a glint in Kurama's eyes that seemed to you like a show of interest. But whatever was in those beautiful green eyes of his, it was only for a moment. He quickly covered it with his warm comforting eyes that seemed to defy his seeming curiosity at you. "Well then. I know you don't have any other plans for tonight so I'm planning to take you two somewhere special."

"Hey man, I don't do chaperone. So if you're planning to make me a third wheel in your little get- together for you two, count me out. I'd rather pay for my dinner alone than a free dinner with two love birds, thank you." Your best friend said leaning back on the lockers and crossing his/her arms.

"Don't worry (your best bud's name). It's not a dinner sort of thing. It's like just a...I'll just take you to it. Don't worry." Kurama raised his elbow waiting for your hand. You wrapped your arm around it and offered the same way to your best friend as he/she wrapped his/her arms around yours too. Shuichi chuckled a deep laugh and you smiled at him. "I feel that this will be the start of a good friendship." Shuichi said looking at both you and your friend. Then he lowered his head. "Or more," He whispered in your ear that sent shivers down your spine. You looked back at him surprised. "Just kidding." Shuichi smiled. "You seem a little tense that's all."

"Right. Tense? It's nothing." You forced a trembling smile. Yeah right. You'll like to see him relax when people says things they don't know could mean something! You thought the notion sarcastically.

"Don't be nervous. I won't ask questions." You looked back at Shuichi but he was just looking straight ahead.

You wondered what that meant. Or what or how he knew whatever it is he could possibly know. Was he some sort of psychic? Nah. Not **_THE_** Shuichi, the MOST popular guy in school! HE couldn't be more of a freak than you. You simply ignored whatever he said and looked ahead not knowing Shuichi looked back at you when you faced front.

-

When you arrived at the place Shuichi had told you about, it was already dark.

"Are we here?" Your best friend asked curiously.

"Yup. This is it. This is the place." Shuichi said looking adoringly at the simple residential home.

"Is this your house?" You asked confused as why he looked at it with such fondness.

"No. This is my good friend, Yusuke's house. Sometimes, we hang out here. That is, if we aren't busy doing what we have to do."

You and your friend looked questioningly at each other then back to Shuichi.

"Come on. Let's go and I'll introduce you to them." Shuichi led you two inside the house. Opening the door, you three could already hear shouting and cursing. When you all got inside, you weren't ready for what you saw. An orange-haired guy had a bloody nose and he was stepping on the face of a handsome young man with slick black hair. A girl with green long hair wearing Kimono was standing up holding a tray of food. A pretty brown-haired girl sat nervously at the table telling the two to stop fighting. And a ruggedly gorgeous young man was leaning quietly to a corner with his eyes closed. The place looked totally odd.

"Hey guys." Shuichi said smiling.

How many things could he handle? All the girls in school practically beg him to talk to them every other day. He always has good grades and he has friends like these? How patient is he? You stared at Shuichi who was smiling as if it was the most usual sight—which it isn't.

"I brought some friends over." Shuichi continued.

The two fighting boys froze in wrestling position, on the ground. The green haired girl smiled yet looked a little surprised and so did the pretty brown-haired girl. The guy with raven-black hair opened one eye for a peek then closed it again. The orange-haired guy was the first to stand up; making the other one fall hard on the ground since he was atop the jumble (I know it "atop" sounds gross but it isn't what you think it is.).

"Hi there. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. We have met. I was the gentleman who helped you when you fell yesterday." Kuwabara said in a manufactured heroic voice.

"Come here, you idiot!" The other man started punching Kuwabara once more. "You made me fall on the ground, you ugly ogre!" They continued fighting.

"That is Urameshi Yusuke. This is their house. He's Hiei." Kurama started pointing the two men but each didn't even give effort to acknowledge Shuichi's introduction of them. "She's Botan and that's Keiko." Botan and Keiko both waved a little hello.

"Good evening." You bowed down and so did your best friend.

"Hey there. You want some cookies?" Botan asked approaching you two.

"Cookies! Yay!" Yusuke appeared behind you making you and your friend jump a little.

The small kind-of dinner soon started. It wasn't the dinner you were expecting. It wasn't a dinner anyone could expect.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, if weren't eating, usually bit each other's head off. Even Hiei, as quiet as he was, joined in sometimes in insulting Kuwabara down. Hiei seemed to you like a good person. Though he had repeatedly reminded all of you that he'd rather be somewhere else than here, he stayed at least. Shuichi, especially, seemed to have a hold on him. Often times, you catch him staring blankly at you. You can't guess what he was thinking. When you'd smile, he'd simply glance away. Botan and Keiko are the best. They gave you the welcoming feeling if the gang's totally at-home attitude wasn't enough. And for the two boys...well, let's just say they're...nice.

"So tell us, (your name), why don't we see you usually at school?" Yusuke asked leaning forward on the table. He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin above it.

"Well, aside from the fact that you don't exactly go to school," You started leaning in too. "Well, I just go to the places you don't." You straightened and shrugged casually over the statement then drank your soda.

For a second, they were all quiet, staring blankly at you.

Botan was the first to speak. "I like her." Botan said with a little giggle. "Where did you find her?" She turned to Shuichi.

"Oh, just...around." Shuichi said skipping the part of his rude (can you believe Kurama's rude!) interruption. You remembered the face of the guy. At first, he was almost about to shout at Shuichi for his sudden appearance. But when he saw it was him, the guy sheepishly exited the scene. Shuichi is such a nice guy, but even nice guys have their own fun at times.

Yusuke, who looked like he was frozen on ice, suddenly jerked up. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Oh Yusuke, stop being childish. You're not actually Mr. Punctuality." Keiko said slowly drinking her own cup.

"But, but-"Yusuke stuttered.

"Forgive him. He's stupid, you know." Kuwabara said leaning closer. You simply raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you calling stupid, stupid head!" Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing.

You barely stifled your laughter.

"WHAT!" The two snapped at you.

"Well, it's just that despite the fact that you argue and fight all the time, you two seem very fond of each other." You smiled politely.

"What! No way, man." Yusuke said untangling himself from Kuwabara's wrestled embrace.

"Yeah right." You muttered moving your head to the side.

"You know what, you?" You prepared yourself for what angry remark Yusuke would say to you. "You're all right." Yusuke smiled putting an arm around your shoulder. You laughed back at him.

"Thanks. You too." You smiled sweetly. "You're all very...nice." They all laughed when it took you a while to have something to say.

"We're going to be good friends. I know it." Yusuke said tightening his grip on your shoulder.

Then a nagging feeling seemed to rise in your chest. Remember, you can't afford to be too close. Your life's too screwed up for any of that remember? You forced a smile to your new friends knowing it couldn't last once they got to know you a little better.

Then you looked at your best friend who was smiling softly at you. His/Her smile was encouraging. It was as if she was telling you _"Go on. Have fun and enjoy yourself. It's not everyday we have experienced something like this." _

-

Kurama smiled affectionately at (your name). Yusuke and the others seemed to like her very well. Even Hiei, who surprisingly seemed rather behave today, seemed to have gotten to like her. Just not too much, I hope. Kurama seemed to notice a few glances from Hiei. He made it as casual as he could but Kurama can't help feeling something about it. _Stop, Kurama. It's not like you to be attention seeking. Especially from a girl. Haven't you had enough from all the girls in school?_ Kurama stood up to grab everyone's attention. "Hey guys, let's go play a game."

"Sure. What game, Kurama?" Yusuke said still having his arm around (your name).

_Couldn't he have it removed by now?_ Kurama was surprised at his own thoughts. He quickly dismissed the notion and turned his attention back to what he was saying. "You guys wanna play Twister?" (do you guys know that? it's the game that says: "put your right hand on color this...something...something..." and you should do everything it tells you to place what on where. If you can't, you lose.)

"Yeah, that's fun!" Botan made a small jump.

"Nah, let's play cards." Yusuke disgustedly waved a dismissing gesture in insolence over Twister.

"Oh, okay. You got some?" Kurama said towering over Yusuke and (you).

"Yeah, you get it from over there." Yusuke pointed to his room.

"Where there?"

"Just there." Yusuke gestured.

"I'll help you." (Your name) suddenly spoke up removing Yusuke's arm over her.

Good. She still knows she's with me in this. "m." Kurama gave a simple nod. They both went to get the cards from Yusuke's room. "Hey, I'm glad you like the gang coz the gang looks like they like you a lot, too." Kurama said kneeling over to a drawer.

"Yeah. They're pretty cool." (Your name) said still standing. "Um, Kurama can I ask you a question?" Kurama turned around to see that she was fidgeting and had her head lowered down looking at her own feet.

"What is it?"

(Your name) opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it again. Then she looked up and smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you guys will still, you know, talk to us in school." She said with hope in her voice.

Kurama could see that there was uncertainty in her beautiful deep dark eyes. He could tell it wasn't enough. She wanted to ask a million questions but maybe she was still doubtful about him so she couldn't get herself to ask. "Why, of course not." Kurama said with a smile.

Her smile wavered as if she couldn't understand. "It's a joke." She finally said mostly to herself.

"Finally, you understand." Kurama sighed. "Start looking." He signaled.

"Right," She kneeled down to start looking for it. Then she stood up to a nearby table and started flipping out some folders and some papers. Kurama looked at her black, black hair and wondered how it would feel to touch. Her pale white skin was milky white as snow and felt like silk when he touched. She turned her head slightly and Kurama looked at the profile of her face. Moist reddish thin lips and the rosy parts of it: her slightly rosy freckled cheeks, and her perfectly chiseled little nose. He watched her gentle hands move through the pile and wondered how it would feel to... "Ah!" Kurama suddenly exclaimed. He backed away when he was stunned at his own thinking, only to be hit by the open drawer. He bruised his side and saw that there was a black discoloration.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" (Your name) asked worriedly over Kurama.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine." Kurama stared back at (your name) surprised at her sudden concern.

"You have a bruise." She said stating the obvious.

Suddenly, the gang appeared through the doorway. "What happened!" Yusuke asked surprised and fretful.

"It's nothing. I just hit myself." Kurama said with a smile.

"He hit himself in the drawer." (Your name) said putting details in Kurama's vague answer.

"I told you, Yusuke, your room's too dangerous for normal beings. It's YOUR room." Kuwabara mocked with a serious expression.

"Yeah right like yours is any different." Yusuke quickly said a snappy comeback. "Anyway, are you okay?" Yusuke turned his attention back at Kurama.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you guys. Don't stress yourselves."

"Come, I'll put some ice on it." (Your name) said pulling Kurama to stand.

Kurama didn't know what to say. Even though they weren't good friends and he knew SHE still doubted him, she unquestioningly and whole-heartedly took instant care of him. Like mother did. Kurama remembered. There are now many things about her that made Kurama remember his loved-ones and even himself. Maybe one day, he'll treat her as one of them. Right now, all he can see is her attending him. When she made a mistake to touch his bruise, Kurama gave a little yelp.

"Sorry." She said softly looking apologetically at him.

Those eyes... He thought he could drown in them. It was so deep and so dark, like his past. Now she reminds me of my past! What is this joke? "You are something, you know that?" Kurama said with a smile.

"Thank you." She curtsied holding on her skirt. Kurama gave out a deep chuckle in amusement over her. "Okay, it's looking a little better now. " She placed down the ice bag still holding onto Kurama's arm.

"Thank you." Kurama mumbled looking at it. Then he looked up and saw that she was looking adoringly at him. "What is it?" Kurama smiled.

"You know, I've noticed you since I first saw you. It's your fiery red hair. It's so...expressive. Unlike your mysterious eyes. Sometimes I feel they hate me because they're so staring."

Kurama gave an amused smile. "I didn't know I was being looked at so much." He teased.

"Oh please! Like all the girls in school don't?" She snobbishly placed her hands on her hips.

"Give me a break. It's not my fault that they were born that way."

"They weren't. You made them that way." (Your name) giggled.

"Then tell me, why aren't you?" The conversation took a sudden turn. Kurama crossed his arm slowly, careful not to touch his bump.

"Well because I'm not like any other girls." (Your name) said with pride and dignity in her.

"Does that mean you are immune to my charm?" Kurama said responding with her arrogance.

"Not exactly. You got me here even though I don't trust you right?"

Kurama gave out a deep laugh. "Well said."

"Again, your praises." She gave out a small laugh. "Your flattery, my dear sir, is making my head spin." (Your name) smiled sweetly putting a medieval- English accent in her voice.

"I'm glad. Now may I escort milady to the living room?" Kurama said offering his elbow.

"Only if you use your other arm." (Your name) said pointing towards his bruise by his offered elbow.

"Of course." Kurama said raising the other. (Your name) moved to his other side and placed her palm over his forearm.

When they reached the living room, Kurama almost wanted to turn away. Koenma was standing there, more like floating there. (Your name)'s best friend had a disbelieving look on him/her. "Kurama, I'm glad you're here too. I need you four."

_Oh no. Not now._ Kurama said looking over (your name) who looked like she was going to faint. Then she did. Kurama quickly caught her in both arms, but hurting himself on the process. "Ow." His bruise only started to heal.

"Kurama!" Botan said helping him with her. Botan took (your name) in her while Kurama carefully held his side so not to make any sudden movements with it.

"KOENMA! Why do you always have bad timing!" Yusuke shouted over Koenma. "Can't you have picked later to do this when they're gone?"

"When they leave, you guys are also gone too. Especially Hiei."

"What do you want?" Hiei suddenly spoke up. "Let's get it over known I have better things to do."

"Oh shut up, midget! You're always saying that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it!" Hiei challenged.

"HEYYY!" Koenma screeched. "I need you four and you need to come with me now."

"What about them?" Yusuke pointed over to (your name) and (your best friend's name). "And also Keiko." Yusuke added.

"I want to come." Keiko said firmly.

"But you-" Yusuke trailed off. He then sighed in resignation knowing it was impossible. "Fine, but stay close, alright?" Keiko smiled and so did Yusuke. The two obviously just can't get enough of each other. "Well, how about them?" Yusuke pointed to the other two.

"We'll take them. It's okay." Kurama said wincing a bit over his scratches and bruise.

They all turned to look at him. "Are you sure, Kurama?" Koenma asked with concern.

"It's okay. They'd understand."

Kurama looked over (your name). If she's going to not have doubts about me, well, she better get to see my other side first. Let's just hope she does understand.

"Minamino, I know what you're thinking." (Your best friend's name) suddenly stood beside him. "I know you want to know her but letting her know you won't work. She's not easily persuaded by trust. Her mind kicks in first before her heart or her intuition or any shit does. You better not try to know her. She's too frail. Once she realizes someone could see through her, she tends to break. It's her thinking that everyone can't get close to her that makes her close herself. If you want to open her to something, do it very slowly. She's human after all." (Your best friend) smirked. "But so far, you've been doing a good job."

"Thanks for the tip." Kurama said with a serious expression. "But knowing her isn't all what I'm after. And I'll find a way myself to get what I want. But thanks for the advice. I'll try to remember that."

Soon, they were all in Kurama's old world. Kurama felt once again the old feelings of his dark past. He feels it every time he's here. And he doesn't know how he could show her. But someway he will.

-

A little later, (your name) started to wake up. He was alone with her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home." Kurama said looking over her.

A/n: How was it? Hey guys, I need help. What could Koenma have for the four? I need advices. I hope you guys like it. Please do. Thanks for the support so much. And I'm sorry if it's boring some. Please still read it. And guys, do you know what Yusuke's mother's name is? Please tell coz I loved her and Raizen's love story. Thanks so much.

A/n: Hey guys. I'm sorry if this thing took so long. I'm actually grieving right now coz my dad just re-formatted our computer without even telling me so I lost all my files! And my pictures! And my songs! How cruel can that be? No seriously guys, I'm heartbroken. You don't know how much those things meant for me. They were all more than a year's hard work. All those facts I've searched for! All that pictures! All the lyrics! God! There were more than hundreds of those things! So please just read this and I hope you like it anyway. Thanks so much. Please pray for me that I find those files on the internet again. It's not as easy as you think. Okay. Read on.


	4. Episode Four

::CHAPTER 4::  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my old home."  
  
"What? I don't get it." You tried to stand up but then everything around you started spinning.  
  
"Hold on." Shuichi said breaking your fall. "Don't get up." He rested you on a nearby tree.  
  
"Why are we here? Where are Yusuke and the others?"  
  
"Oh they're...somewhere. I took you here coz I need to talk to you."  
  
"Wait. What happened?"  
  
"What can you remember?"  
  
"Well, all I remember is seeing a floating boy with a pacifier and then everything went black. I fainted?"  
  
"Yeah. You did." Shuichi said with a little laugh. "That's Koenma. The flying boy, I mean." Shuichi stood up and started pacing in front of you, his hands clasped behind him. "(Your name), I need to tell you something."  
  
The air around you suddenly felt very tense. "Shuichi, wait. Look, I've known you for what? A day? And here you are surprising me with these things about yourself? I mean, I don't know if I want to know so much. It's hard to say. It's just...I don't know."  
  
"I don't know either." Shuichi lowered his head down. When he looked up, his expression totally changed. "Don't feel special. Coz you're not. Especially not to me." Shuichi turned his head to the side. "It's just that I've learned to trust my instincts. And this time it was simply unavoidable." He was saying the words as if he was actually talking to himself and not to you. "You're just human after all." He stared intensely at you.  
  
The sudden harshness in Shuichi's voice surprised you. Weren't you just laughing and getting along just a few while ago? What really happened? It feels like it is Shuichi, but a totally new side of him, someone he had hidden from many. What's wrong, Shuichi? What does this place have on you that you change so differently? "Shuichi..." You almost reached out to touch him but he cut you off.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
At first you simply looked at him staring fiercely at you. You almost pleaded him not to look at you that way but you fought the urge not to. You wanted to ask what's wrong and tell him you cannot understand but you couldn't get yourself to.  
  
"I'm not all Shuichi Minamino. I have another part of me. I am truly Kurama."  
  
You suddenly remembered all the small details. How could you have not noticed? How couldn't you notice that the others called him differently and on the name, Kurama? How could you have missed that? So much for your being an assassin! How could you just not notice? And why doesn't your friend either?! Maybe it's because it was just there in front of you...obvious and waiting. Maybe you got used to the notion that everything that is important is supposed to be secret. How stupid can you get? But you still didn't see what Shuichi or Kurama wanted you to see... ...  
  
Suddenly, the color of his hair started to change. His clothes to were starting to change. You covered your mouth to prevent yourself from shrieking. You gasped when his hair fully turned snow-white and he totally changed. In front of you, there was a whole new being. You stood up to touch him, only to realize he had grown a few feet more than his usual lead. You touched his cheek softly as if expecting he'd disappear when you do, like a fantasy. He certainly could pass for one. You combed you fingers through his silvery hair and was delighted how smooth it felt. Then you traced your fingers through the outline of his jaw. "You're beautiful." You whispered. You looked straight into his eyes and realized it was all of him that stayed the same. It never changed, the sadness, the violence and everything in it never faded away. "You look amazing." You whispered stepping back to get a good look of the whole of him.  
  
Shuichi, or Kurama, couldn't look more surprised. More than that, he also looked sort of scared and incredulous. He took a step back and to your dismay, slowly changed back to his regular self.  
  
You change your opinion when you caught a glimpse of his blazing red hair and though, any look's good.   
  
"We have to go." Kurama turned around and started to walk away.  
  
You stumblingly follow.  
  
The whole way back was quiet. No conversations were exchanged between you after leaving the place where you were. You were both too drowned in your thoughts to have realized this. You only realized how silent he was when you though about what he could be thinking right now. "Shui...erm, Kurama?" There was no response. You sighed in resignation. There was no use talking to someone like him at moments like these. Good thing you were nearing the clearing and was soon out of the forest.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Yusuke waved high in the air.  
  
Kurama's gloomy expression turned to a comforting smile. "Hey to you too." Kurama smiled when you reached the others.  
  
You quickly moved beside your friend and passed him/her a glare giving the impression that 'I'll tell you something later'.  
  
"Uhm, we have to go. Talk, I mean." Koenma excused for the group who is now starting to walk away, Kurama and Hiei leading ahead. Koenma left with Botan and Keiko beside him.  
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll be over there." You pointed out towards the entrance of the forest.  
  
"Mnh." Koenma made a quick nod before turning around to follow the others.  
  
Still without any conversation, you and your best friend made your way to the near forest. With one quick effortless movement, you were soon atop the tree, sitting on a tree branch. For a long while you just both sat there, looking out into the distant. You changed your mind about telling him/her right now. You feel like you don't have the energy to.  
  
"He's right in what he did, you know." Your best friend suddenly spoke up.  
  
Not feeling surprised at all, you retorted back. "I know. And it's not like I'm saying he's not."  
  
If anyone heard you talking like this, they'd never understand what the hell you're talking about. But you two had a special bond unlike any. That was another thing why you're best of friends. Being friends with the kind of your friend here is kind of advantageous. At moments when you don't want to talk about or simply too tired to, he/she'd understand. He/she'll simply stand beside you until sometimes you even fall asleep.  
  
After a long moment of silence, your best friend suddenly spoke up. "Let's go. I have something to liven up your spirit."  
  
"What?" You asked innocently at him/her. Suddenly, there was loud rustling from the trees. You gasped when an ugly, giant monster came out from the forest. You looked at your friend who nodded a go signal meaning it's right to attack it. You smoothly jumped down from the tree and stood right in front of the ogre, your friend jumping after you.  
  
"I'll let you handle this." Your best friend humbly stepped aside.  
  
"Oh what? Too weak for this?" You teased. Your friend simply smirked and raised his/her eyebrow.  
  
"How dare you ridicule me?! You'll pay for that!!!" The monster charged towards you.  
  
With one quick movement, you jumped high in the air and were quickly above the monster. You rode on him for a sec before you tapped him on the shoulder. "Ciao." You waved a little hello. The monster swung his huge hand above him to catch you but you were too small and too fast to be caught. You stood in front of him, your one hand on your hips. "Is that all you can do?" You never underestimate an opponent. It's just because you can calculate approximately their abilities so you know who to take seriously and who aren't. To you, even toddler can prove to be the greatest threat and a worthy opponent. I mean, look at yourself, you're a high school girl yet you're one of the top assassins of the Yakuza world. You don't actually think that just because a monster is huge, it is actually ahead. Some monsters are but many aren't. Their huge size even sometimes becomes the obstacle to their victory. The fact is you were sort of used to the likes of him. Mafia leaders' henchmen were usually his size. You actually don't get it. To have people the likes of you as their loyal right hand sounds more sensible to you. You can easily slip in through whatever occasion they wanted. No one would suspect a thing from you either since you look so innocent. It's perfectly understandable. The only problem is people the likes of you are too smart to be a simple right hand. People the likes of you NEVER work under anyone.  
  
You didn't have a hard time in toying with the monster. It was all a game to you. "Let's get this over with." You muttered as the monster exhaustedly charged at you one more time. You easily stepped to the side letting the fiend fall flat on his face. You jumped on top of him then kneeled down. You raised your right hand preparing to stab the monster with it.  
  
"Stop that." A voice called out form a dark corner of the forest.  
  
"Who's there?" you squinted your eyes and lowered your head to see who was talking. "Yusuke?" You were surprised to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama looking conspicuously straight at you.  
  
"What're you doing? How can you kill just like that?" Yusuke stepped in front of you,  
  
"Yeah, are you crazy?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"But—but he attacked. He was—he was going to--" you stuttered for an explanation. What's so wrong?   
  
"Won't you even give him a chance?!" Yusuke raised his voice.  
  
You looked at each's faces. They all looked at you as if they didn't understand what you were doing. As if they wanted you to stop. You brusquely grabbed you hand from Yusuke and quickly ran off.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Kurama? You didn't tell me she was bad news!" Yusuke yelled over. He quickly regretted having said it when he got to look at Kurama, who looked angrily at the fallen beast. "Sorry, Kurama. I just—It's not your fault." Yusuke let the monster but not before he gave it one big punch in the face. As Yusuke and the others watched the monster walk away, Yusuke caught sight of what seems to be a person standing over the shade of a tree.  
  
"Hey guys." Your best friend waved innocently as if nothing happened.  
  
"Where're you going?" Yusuke yelled behind him as he started to turn his back on them.  
  
"I'm going after (your name), of course."  
  
"Wait. Tell us. Tell us about her." Yusuke hesitantly asked.  
  
"Okay. What do you want to know?" Your best friend willingly walked towards Yusuke.  
  
"Uhh...I don't know. Just tell us about her." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Tell us how she learned to fight and how the hell she can so easily just kill like she was supposed to." Kurama stepped in front of Yusuke, putting him aside.  
  
"Kurama..." Yusuke wondered over Kurama's sudden actions.  
  
Your best friend smirked. "We are assassins of Yakuza members. Of those who can pay enough, at least."  
  
"You're what?!" Kuwabara roared.  
  
"You mean you're like part of some Yaku-shit gang?" Yusuke said with disgust.  
  
"Haven't you been listening? I said we were assassins. I never said we were pat of something. We prostitute our skills in fighting to put food in our hungry little stomach and clothes to our frail little bodies."  
  
"I'd the least call it frail." Hiei muttered noticeably.  
  
"You're right. We aren't. We're the least of frail." Your best friend smiled.  
  
"How can she kill so easily? What about the word conscience?" Yusuke yelled furiously.  
  
"(Your name) was born into this dog-eat-dog world. She has learned that to kill is to survive." Your best friend's tone mocked the others. He/she talked as if she was like talking about your grades.  
  
"Do you mean she's like a merciless killer of some sort?!" Kuwabara shouted putting his face in front of your best friend's.  
  
"No. You see, the kindness she shows you all is truly sincere. But the killer instinct, the violence inside her is---well, let's just say she can bare to kill you even though.... you know, after everything." Your best friend gestured around the place pertaining all about taking them to this whole new world. "  
  
"I don't get it." Kuwabara scratched his head.  
  
"Don't worry, Kuwabara. Not many does." Your best friend placed a hand over Kuwabara's shoulder. "She's just a person with a shielded heart. I am too. We all are. The people we have grown with, we're all people different from the rest." Your best friend looked at the others. "But to tell you the truth, I never thought she belonged there. Even then she's born in it, she had never been pooled in it."  
  
"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of her friend?" Hiei spoke up.  
  
"You're right. I am her friend. Do you think that because you know so much about someone, you have learned about them? Knowing a lot about a person is entirely different form knowing the person itself. Do you think she'll care that you know so much? As long as she has that wall set up with you, well," Your best friend shrugged. "There's no point. This doesn't change anything. I'm simply guiding your way to whatever satisfies you. People are complex beings, as you know. Like they say, people change. But (your name) can be two persons at a time, in a weird...sort of way."  
  
"What? You're leaving?" Kuwabara took a step forward.  
  
"I need to go to her. She's a sad spirit. If I don't find her, well..." your best friend had a threatening look. "Maybe she'll get lost somewhere." He/she teased with a knowing smile saying 'I was just kidding'.  
  
"I'll go." Kurama volunteered.  
  
Your best friend simply gave a supportive smile. "I knew you would somehow. I thought you would run after her when she took off."  
  
"Yeah? And so?" Kurama gave one last look before he jumped off to somewhere.  
  
Your best bud shook his/her head in amusement.  
  
After long hours of search for (your name), Kurama finally found her sitting by a river She wasn't crying at all. She was curled up in a ball and was concentrating on watching the icy cold-water of the river rush through her feet. It was daylight when you all got to this other world and now it was dusk. Kurama took a moment before he approached her. You tried to take in the way she looked helplessly by the sparkling stream. He watched her night sky- black hair glisten in the dark by the moonlight. Suddenly, he saw her rub her arms and he fought the urge to run to her and give her his coat, if he had one, at least. Silently, he approached her. "(your name)?"  
  
(Your name) turned her head and saw him staring blankly at her. "Shuichi!! I mean, Kurama! I didn't hear you."  
  
"Don't act surprised. You know someone would at least come for you. I mean, look around you. It's nightfall already."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I haven't noticed it."  
  
"You sure did." Kurama strained a smile. "Look, (your name). I know you don't care about much. I just want..."  
  
(Your name) waited hopefully at Kurama. She looked surprised when he laughed and shook his head. "What's so funny?" She asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing. It' just that I remembered what you said this morning. About us having only met yesterday and we—you know. All the weird things and stuff? It's sort of...laughable."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It is sort of funny." (Your name) slowly laughed along. And soon, Kurama and her were both laughing uncontrollably like crazy lunatics.  
  
"Can we just live our lives and hang out? Like normal people?" Kurama finally said.  
  
"Kurama, we aren't really normal people." She snickered.  
  
"Who cares? Can't we act like one for some time? We also need a break from our kind of work don't we?"  
  
"You do. I don't. I mean, look at you. All the grades, all the GIRLS...?" You emphasized the last word.  
  
Kurama gave out a loud laugh. "Oh yeah. Well, can you please give me the honor to have a few moments of no abnormality?" Kurama rode in with the sarcasm.  
  
(Your name) finally broke into a sweet, gentle smile. "Yes, sure." She nodded as if she was also convincing herself it was going to be. "That'll be great." (Your name) laughed once more staring at Kurama who was laughing silently with her.  
  
Finally, something calm. Kurama moved beside (your name) and sat down beside her. For the moment, maybe he'll let her see him in another form while they watch and listen all around them. She'll like that. Kurama thought satisfied with himself.  
  
A/n: How about it, guys? Sorry about last time when I still asked about what Koenma could have. I just chose to have it ignored anyway. They have missions like those, right? Thanks guys. Please continue to read my stuff. Sorry for no reply over your interviews but I read it, I do! Thank you so much. The truth is, you guys are my inspiration so I get myself to write. I think of how you'd like it so I get itching to write. Please always watch out for this. I try to update as fast as I can. (. 


	5. Episode Five

A/n: Sorry guys. I can't do what you said about the POV thing. I'm kinda new to this so I don't really get what you mean. I know what POV is but I don't really get to do it. Sorry (lowers head and blushes crimson red).  
  
::CHAPTER 5::  
  
You were going down through your usual route to the school where almost everyone actually goes through. Remarkably, you woke up in a good mood today in your torn-down apartment. Yesterday was simply too good to be true. "I'm hanging out with the disgustingly most popular guy in school." You muttered to yourself. You looked at yourself and noted how your skirt isn't as short as others were. You looked at your blouse, neatly tucked under your skirt. You don't exactly look like someone who'd actually date the kind of Kurama. You sighed in resignation on how hopeless you look like. Then you remember last night, by the river, and couldn't help but smile. "They might be more beautiful or sexier or whatever but HE talks to ME, not THEM." You smiled satisfied with yourself.  
  
"Hey, what're you humming about? And skipping?" Your best friend looked suspiciously at you, totally weirded out. He/she stood up from the wall he/she was leaning back.  
  
You didn't realize you were singing a tune and idiotically prancing around. "I didn't realize." You blushed timidly; a smile slowly crept out of the corner of your mouth. "I just—I just remembered...you know. Last night."  
  
"You make it sound like something big happened. For god's sake girl, you were just sitting there and him, in his wolf thing."  
  
"He's a fox." You mumbled.  
  
"Whatever, okay? Don't get so giddy about it. You don't know. Maybe——I mean, just don't get your hopes up so much."  
  
You looked sideways. "What a good friend you are," You muttered sarcastically. Can't people just let you be happy for a minute? I mean this was the only day you didn't mind the creaking floors of your rugged home; or the fact that the warm water of your shower doesn't work; Or the fact that you don't have a lot of friends or a normal life and that you can't do anything about it.  
  
"Sorry. I just—I don't know. I'm cautious for you so you won't get hurt. You've been through so...okay. Let's no think about it." Your friend gave a comforting smile.  
  
You forced a slight smile but his/her words stuck to you. You looked away to the opposite direction to the school. "What the heck is that?" You watched as a huge cloud of dust move towards your way.  
  
"What the hell—"Your best friend watched incredulous.  
  
"Is that—is that Yusuke?" You narrowed your eyes to actually identify the cloud of dust.  
  
"Heck. You're right. It IS Yusuke."  
  
"HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Yusuke screeched as he hid behind you. "H-help me. P-please." Yusuke panted. He held on to your shoulder as he tried to fill his lungs with air.  
  
"What'you do now, Yusuke?" Your best friend asked crossing his/her arms.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yusuke yelled in your friend's ear (you know, like the character gets the big sharp teeth and mean black eyes where he can practically bite the other person's head.) "Oh man. HERE SHE COMES!!!!"Yusuke sped off to the school.  
  
"Who?" You looked towards the direction Yusuke was pointing but saw no one familiar.  
  
"Hey guys." Keiko stood in front of you.  
  
"Hey, Keiko. We didn't realize you were there. Were you the one Yusuke was running from?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll get that stupid pervert." Keiko clenched her fist in front of her.  
  
"What happened?" You asked.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Yusuke: "Keiko wait up!"  
  
(Keiko turns around to face Yusuke running after her.)  
  
(Yusuke trips and slides under Keiko's skirt.)  
  
(Yusuke blinks innocently looking under Keiko.)  
  
(Keiko finally realizes what's going on.)  
  
Keiko: "Baka!!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh, so that's what happened." You best friend said rubbing his/her chin as a wise man does.  
  
"Get him later. We'll even help you. Walk with us to school." You offered.  
  
"Okay." Keiko smiled.  
  
While walking to school, you and your friend got to know Keiko a little better. Keiko proved to hold a good conversation. Unlike others, she also knew a lot about books and gets the best grades in her class. You didn't think Keiko would be like she was. As much as Keiko is a smart student, she wasn't a bookworm at all. Many guys at school really like her. Sort of like the way Shuichi, or KURAMA, is even more popular because he's not only good looking but is also smart.  
  
"So, do you know Suzanne Robinson's The Legend?" You asked facing Keiko.  
  
"Yes but I haven't read it yet. I just saw it at the bookstore. Do you know Jude Deveraux?"  
  
"Yes!! She's my favorite!! Do you know the velvet books?"  
  
"Velvet books?"  
  
"Velvet promise, Highland velvet, Velvet song, and velvet angel," You gave in depth.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's your favorite?"  
  
"Yep. I fell in love with those four books and their four brothers, of course." You had a dreamy look on yourself, looking at the sky.  
  
"I like Kat Martin." Keiko said in a suggestive way.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's good too." You said acknowledging.  
  
"Look at that. What an unusual sight." Your best friend said ironically.  
  
You looked at the direction he/she nodded at and saw it. You felt anger surge onto you. You saw Shuichi Minamino, and not Kurama at all, smiling at MANY girls. Some were pretty, some tried to. Each of them trying to get a hold of him.  
  
"Oh geez, poor Kurama." Keiko said putting a hand on he cheek and sympathizing her dear friend.  
  
"Yeah, POOR Kurama." You winced at the hint of anger in your voice. It's his stinking politeness. Why does he have to be so damn polite? You mean, why does SHUCHI MINAMINO have to be so damn polite? You felt like screaming at all of them right now, including Kurama. You'd like to see the faces of all those flirts when you do. Only problem is you have no right to. Kurama didn't actually owe anything to you and you don't exactly have a hold on him either.  
  
You stalked to the side, heavily thumping on the way. Your best friend following behind you, whistling a tune. You glared back at him/her and he/she smiled sweetly, insultingly for you. You'd like to smack that stupid grin on his/her face. "What?!?" you snapped at him/her.  
  
"What? I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Can you not say anything somewhere else?"  
  
Your friend simply shrugged.  
  
"Is something wrong, (your name)." Keiko said putting a hand over your shoulder. She was totally clueless. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Nothing, Keiko. I'm all right. Really." You stole one last glance at Kurama and saw him trying very hard not to frown at all of them. She did pity him. But it wasn't enough, as she would help him. He better find a way by himself. And soon, before all those girls devour him alive. Kurama was looking around trying to find an escape. He finally saw you and a glint of delight registered in his eyes but you quickly looked away when he did. You heard an indistinct 'excuse me' from the group and from the corner of your eye, you could see Kurama slowly trudging towards your way.  
  
"Hey." Kurama greeted.  
  
You simply stared back at him and made a small nod. You also saw the group of girls Kurama left behind glaring daggers at you. You smirked at them faintly, just enough to be visible yet something Kurama wouldn't notice.  
  
"Hey Kurama." Both your friend and Keiko greeted in unison.  
  
"Hey guys." Kurama dug his hands in his pocket. "So, umm, (your name)..."  
  
"What?" You asked trying to sound clueless.  
  
"Hey GUYS!!!" Kuwabara yelled from afar.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara." You all greeted—unenthusiastically compared to Kuwabara's energy—when he reached all of you.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. All the girls from a while ago quickly positioned themselves a little behind Kurama. Just enough so that he'd turn around to see them, all probably hoping he'd take them to class even though Kurama had done it only twice, once with you, and also to Keiko. That is, before Yusuke totally erupted into the green-eyed dragon.  
  
A few meters away, Yusuke stood fidgeting. "Ne, Keiko..." He mumbled like a young boy who broke his mother's favorite vase.  
  
"Okay, Yusuke. Promise me you won't do that again." Keiko approached him and placed a hand on his forearm.  
  
Yusuke nodded vigorously.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yusuke almost licked Keiko. He was acting like a small puppy. If he had a tail, you don't doubt he'd be wagging it energetically. Keiko patted his head and walked with him inside he school. Somehow, your friend and Kuwabara had managed to leave without you noticing so you and Kurama were unintentionally left alone.  
  
"So...umm..." You trailed off. You'd expect after you had seen each other's secrets you could have at least been at home with each other already!!! You didn't think you'd be closer or had more fun before you got to know each other. "I gotta go." You run and walked, run and walked towards the school entrance.  
  
"Wait." Kurama called after you. You turned around to see him still standing where you left him. "You two eat with us again at lunch." Kurama smiled sweetly referring to your best friend.  
  
You simply nodded and then quickly climbed up the stairs of the school entrance. When you got inside the building, you smiled suddenly feeling giddy again.  
  
The deafening school bell rang through the whole school signaling lunch break.  
  
"I hate Chemistry!!!" Your friend looked utterly haggard. He/she looked like someone who didn't get a sleep because of a noisy neighbor.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't?" You said patting his/her head.  
  
"YOU don't exactly do." Your best friend glared distrustfully at you.  
  
"You can't blame ME. Did they blame Einstein because of his great mind?"  
  
"Yeah right. Like YOU have THAT kind of mind? I don't think so."  
  
You simply smirked confidently at him/her. Suddenly you saw Keiko waving at you. You noticed Kurama, who took a chair facing the other side, turn around to look at you and your friend. He didn't actually smile, he didn't frown either. He just looked calmly at you. It took quite an effort to make your way towards their table. The tables going there were of the other popular kids so they were quite a mess. Their tables weren't where they were supposed to be and their chairs were pushed and scattered everywhere. A few dark glances were exchanged between some before they send disgusted fleeting looks your way. When you neared the table, you still had a hard time with a chair blocking your way. "Excuse me." You tried to shout over the noise. "Excuse me." You tried once again but to no avail.  
  
Finally, Kurama gave in. "Excuse me." Kurama said barely audible over the clatter and noise as he tapped the man slightly. The man quickly stood up with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, man. I didn't know she was a friend of yours." The man apologized sincerely. "Sorry." He turned to you.  
  
You and Kurama just nodded and smiled at the frightened teenager. "Just let her pass." Kurama said trying hard not to sound impatient or irritated. He really wasn't anyway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He pulled his chair to let you and your friend pass. Your friend gave a teasing salute to the man as he/she passed but the man looked like he didn't know what to do. He simply saluted back nervously.  
  
"You don't think that was too harsh right?" You whispered to Kurama as you took a seat beside him. Your friend jumped over the table and took a seat across from you.  
  
"Nah. If I didn't stand up and took the effort, he would have never listened. We were actually too nice. Yusuke would have been ashamed of us. He would have yelled at the man and bit his head off." Kurama said with a small laugh.  
  
"Where is the devil?" You looked around the table and noticed only Botan, Keiko, and Kurama were there.  
  
"They don't eat lunch here. He and Kuwabara just fight the fight until- blood-comes- out-from-both-of-them outside. We go outside there after we eat. You're gonna come right?"  
  
"We actually eat outside. I think Yusuke crashed once or twice over our sort of table."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "He's like that." Suddenly, a group of preppies appeared behind Kurama.  
  
"Hey there, Kurama." The pretty girl who looks like the leader of the group raised her eyebrow at you.  
  
You looked at your friend and imitated the girl and raised your eyebrow at your friend meaning 'what the hell is that? Hey Kurama my butt.' You mouthed soundlessly at him/her. Your friend simply smiled at the girl, amused at her nauseatingly too aggressive attitude.  
  
"Hey (whoever you guys hate)." Kurama sighed, a sweat of exasperation formed at his temples. "What are you doing here?" There was a hint of frustration at his voice.  
  
You almost laughed out loud.  
  
"I just happened to pass by and I saw what an UNUSUAL sight." The girl placed one hand over the table and leaned over in front of you. "What is this...freak doing here AGAIN? Is she like trying to be like us? What a social climber and a wanna-be." The girl exchanged a few high fives with her social group. "Didn't you pollute this place enough when you came here once? Now you still persist." The girl turned back her attention to you. She could have been really, really beautiful if she didn't frown much or had a hellish attitude.  
  
Kurama's eyes turned to daggers. "You're right. She IS a wanna-be but she's not trying to be like YOU, (your enemy), coz I invited her. Not like the way with you. Maybe she 'wanna-be' like me? " Kurama smiled courteously at the girl.  
  
The girl looked horrified as if her mother had just slapped her. She leaned backward to her friends. She backed away slowly before rushing away from all of you.  
  
"Kurama? What did you do?" Keiko, who was in a heated discussion with Botan during the incident, asked looking ponderingly at the young girl.  
  
"Nothing! I didn't do anything. I just answered her question then she finally got her answer." Kurama shrugged.  
  
You and your best friend simply raised your eyebrows. You tried to stifle your laughter and so did your best friend. Kurama simply smiled as if nothing had happened while you and you and your friend couldn't take it any longer and had absolutely laughed you hearts out. Botan and Keiko looked back and forth at you and your laughing friend then at blank-faced Kurama.  
  
"You're very weird." Botan shook his head.  
  
You looked at Kurama and passed a thank-you message to him. He simply winked at you. And you felt like you could have gone to heaven.  
  
Later on, you and the others had gone out to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey guys." Yusuke waved while wrestled under Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh my God Yusuke!" Keiko held her chest. Keiko ran to the two and started cautioning them. Somehow, the two decided to stop after you guys came and after Keiko's urges so a little later, you all sat by the stairs.  
  
"Are we going to my house again tonight?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Why are you insisting on your house, Yusuke? Haven't I told you many times that your so-called house—which for me is a circus tent—is dangerous for OUR health?!it's like cigarette smoking! Your house could kill, you know." Kuwabara shrieked mockingly.  
  
"Why you—" Yusuke started but Keiko broke them off.  
  
"Sure." Your best friend agreed to Yusuke's invitation..  
  
"Sorry guys, I have something to do tonight." You declined.  
  
They all became quiet thinking it was one of those killing missions.  
  
"It's not what you think. I talked to the school counselor today and he told me that I need to pull my grades up in Home Economics so I need to make a new project. Sort of for extra grade." You excused.  
  
"I didn't think you do those extra grades. I always thought you were too smart for that." Kuwabara spoke ponderingly.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. But I guess, I just don't know how to cook or sew." You shrugged, raising your shoulders.  
  
"I'll help you there. I sort of know how to cook." Kurama offered.  
  
"Yeah! Kurama's the best in everything!" Kuwabara cheered idiotically. "Except of course in fighting. His skills are not much up to mine. Did you know that we had an enemy back then that wanted MY powers? Not THEIRS, mine." Kuwabara said proudly.  
  
"Okay." You said unsure at Kuwabara's boast. "Sure, Kurama. I'd like that." You agreed to Kurama's suggest.  
  
"Okay, so you two are gonna be at your house..." Yusuke pointed at you. "...and were all gonna be at my house, all right? You just follow if you finish early." Yusuke concluded.  
  
Then, it registered in your head. He's going to my house! MY house! MY rugged torn down apartment! I can't believe what I just did. How can I be so stupid? It'll be so embarrassing! How can I let Kurama see my dirty ugly old so-called home? Why is it that my senses are getting dull when Kurama's around?! There is something terribly wrong here! You sighed mournfully. You let him get to know you, might as well let him see everything. "Yeah. Tonight, he'll be at my house. We'll try to cook or sew something. Whatever." You muttered exasperatedly.  
  
A/n: okay. This is the fifth. I'm sorry it took so long. I had to do some things for the holy week. Hope you enjoyed it. The next's on the way to be dine. 


	6. Episode Six

A/n: I know it took soooooooo long. I think more than a month. But hey, it is vacation you know. Please forgive me if I have a life. Jus kidding. ;D  
  
::CHAPTER 6::  
  
You paced around for the umpteenth time waiting for Kurama to arrive. You have been waiting at the school gate for what seems like an hour now for the man they call Mr. Popularity. "Oh yea?! Is he too perfect to arrive on time?" You muttered to yourself. You glanced at your watch to see that it was too early to get impatient. You didn't attend your club meeting for this, thinking he doesn't have one. "Well how wrong you are." You sighed hopelessly. Kurama, in fact, had one school organization and just your luck, they were also to have a meeting today. "Just like your club, remember?" You were so agitated. And once you've started, you just can't stop. "I should have just got home to clean up a bit." You pouted at yourself. "Well maybe I should." You glanced around to look for someone who would know Kurama. And THAT was only the easy task. Now, to find someone who does and knows YOU too. You walked a couple bit of meters away from where you stand, straining your eyes to find someone you could possibly know. You spotted a seeming freshman sitting alone by the shade of a tree and thought he was somewhat familiar. Maybe you knew him from a school org or something. It's worth a try. "Excuse me." You tried to bend under the shadow of the verdant tree.  
  
The young boy lifted his eyeglasses and simply stared back. "Yes? What can I do for you?" The boy said sounding more mature than his age.  
  
"Yes, you see, I am waiting for senior Kurama and he seems to still be busy at the moment." You grit your teeth at the last few words and that was all you can do not to shout it back at the school building so Kurama would at least hear. "Would you mind if I leave him a note and you give it to him." You tried to put on your most earnest puppy-look expression.  
  
For a second, the boy looked like he was surprised at the request. But it was quickly gone in a flash. "Yes, in fact, I DO mind." The boy couldn't get any more obnoxious.  
  
Now, you knew where you saw him. "(Your enemy's name...for example):: Hikari's brother." You muttered to yourself.  
  
"Excuse me?"The young boy pardoned.  
  
"Nothing." You shook your head waking yourself from your stare. You tried to see if there were similarities between them but you guessed it would take quite a while for you to notice it and now's not a good time to. "Of course." You spoke as if you were talking to your self. "I'll find someone to—to...umm...ask." You can't help staring.  
  
"Yes. Now go. You're blocking my light." The boy waved a hand in front of you.  
  
When you got a few feet away you looked back once more and shook your head. "Tsk, they ARE similar. It's obvious they were born AND LIVED in one roof." You let out a small laugh. But it proved to be your last momentary laugh for the day. By the next few hours, you were so tired looking for someone you knew. You tried to talk to some others you didn't but they said they were already leaving. Once in a while, you looked back at the young boy reading silently, cursing him for not taking up the small task. You wondered why someone like him, with the power, the money and the family name, would be doing alone. Unlike his dear older sister and practically, his whole family, who were all well practitioners of Sociality 101? But that thought only lasted long for every few minutes before you would have to call behind person after person. "Maybe I can call at home. One of those goons might be there searching for something as blackmail." You beamed at the thought, not minding the fact that reckless, spineless gangsters may be at home right now searching for somewhat to hurt you with. "Wait. If you were trespassing at someone's home, why the heck would you answer the phone?" You thought for a second. "I guess they're that stupid." You shrugged and quickly rummaged inside your bag to find your phone. Your home phone rang a few times before the answering machine answered. "Hi. You know who you're calling. I'm obviously out so leave a message. If it's not important, don't say anything. I hate these messages." A gloomy voice answered, reflecting your own cursing. You guessed as much that there's no hope when it took already almost half an hour and you practically gave up. You stood back at the gateway waiting for Kurama.  
  
"Hey. You look a bit tired. Are you alright?" Kurama finally came and was quickly heading your way.  
  
"I'm fine. I just...got to know a lot of people today." For a moment, you thought you saw a strong jolt of emotion through Kurama's eyes. But it was quickly recovered back into his deep emerald unreadable eyes. What? Does he want you not to know people or what? That was odd. Those were the moments when you also feel like his other admirers who want to know what was behind that incredible look. Finally, he just smiled and took his place beside you, also leaning back at the wall.  
  
"Well..." he breathed out a heavy sigh. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Uhmm...Has the others left? You know, it's okay if you don't help me. I can—I can actually do it on my own." You stuttered as a strap of your backpack slid down your small shoulders and you tried to fix it back.  
  
"It's okay (your name). You agreed awhile ago, what's wrong now?"  
  
"Nothing." You forced an overwrought smile. "Just—don't get freaked out."  
  
"Of course not. Why would I be? You're not actually that bad, are you?" Kurama gave a mocking smile.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! What do you think I am, a no-good modern day teenager who doesn't know how to do any household chores and lives by the daily routine of buy, heat and refrigerate?!" You said all in one breath. You never noticed that you were closing in on Kurama.  
  
But Kurama never seem alarmed by your snappy come back. "Pretty much." He replied calmly placing a finger in his side cheek, an arm under the other lifted arm.  
  
"Hmph." You snobbishly turned your head sideways. And then you saw the boy staring directly at you. Now, he stares! Just awhile ago he wouldn't even bother with your request! But you just kept your composed look and stared back at him. "Kurama?" You asked keeping your gaze at the boy. "Do you know Hikari well?" (I said it's just an example. It's just nicer to have a name written down on it. Sorry guys. )  
  
"Sort of, I guess."  
  
"Well I do. I've been her classmate for the few first years of my schooling and ever since then, she was—well, you can say notorious I guess———and I have been...like this." You never left your gaze at the freshman, who also held your gaze equally. "And I pretty much know everything about her and all her dirty secrets. I have actually managed to use it against as a sort of blackmail every time she plans to take something from me. She can pretend all she want that she doesn't notice me but I know she hates me for all the things I have against her and all the things she represents."  
  
"I can't see why you're telling me this." Kurama said trying to sound polite.  
  
"Well, it's just that—"You paused when the boy looked away. You turned around to face Kurama. "It's just that I have known Hikari for a long time and I know for a fact that she is proud of herself especially her name. But...you see that boy there?" You directed your eyes to the freshman. You realized you never got his name.  
  
"Yea. What about him?"  
  
"He's Hikari's brother but Hikari never mentioned him, EVER. He actually looks handsome and to me, I just don't get why Hikari could deny his brother the recognition she receives. And I don't get why he's so...passive. Totally unlike Hikari who never fails to notice the slightest of detail."  
  
"Why do you even bother?" Kurama asked crossing his arms in front of him and raising an eyebrow at you.  
  
"Nothing! Is it so bad that I do?!!!" You sneered defensively.  
  
"I just thought you weren't one to be nosing into others." Kurama said calmly, in contrast to your guilty dispute.  
  
"I don't! Why are you saying that I am?!?!"  
  
"Well, obviously, it just seemed to me that you were!!" Kurama spat back.  
  
"I am simply making a conversation!!!"  
  
"Then why in the world will you pick to babble about other people's lives?!? When have you ever been like that?!!?!"  
  
"Like what?!?! Like the way I am?!?! Well sorry to burst your bubble but I was like this before you and I am not planning to change that!!! You get?!!" You didn't notice that you two were raising your voices at each other and people have stopped to stare.  
  
"Go on!" You weighed down your anger at the innocent by-standers.  
  
"Why are you like this? Did you have your period or something?"  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that!" You slapped his arm.  
  
Kurama blushed deep red, matching his long scarlet hair. "Sorry." He looked down.  
  
It was true, by the way. You did just have your period but it wasn't anything you were ever going to mention. "I can't believe you'd just say something like that." If you only weren't mad at him for raising his voice, you would've laughed at him blushing like a little boy.  
  
"Anyway, what's your problem?!" Kurama shifted to a whole new, scolding, mood.  
  
"I don't! Can't you just listen and—and pay attenton—attention?" You mentally slapped yourself. Just the way to prove your point! Stutter your way to it!  
  
"A-A-Attenton?" Kurama scoffed.  
  
"Shut up." You walked away as Kurama stood watching. You stopped in your tracks and turned around. "And don't mind not helping me. It's REALLY okay. Better, actually!" You whirled around in your place, making your shoes screech. You have walked a few meters before Kurama had gone after you.  
  
"I'll help you anyway." After that, he didn't try say anything to any further extent.  
  
You didn't mind as you fret about your house and what his reaction could be rather than any of his anger right now. You looked back at every turn hoping someone would appear to drag Kurama away. It's a surprising request, thinking that you clench your fist every time some girl tries to pull him out. Your most feared moment finally arrived. You were standing in front of your apartment, which looked worse outside than the inside.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Kurama can't help wincing.  
  
You mumbled a silent yes.  
  
Kurama noticed your distress since awhile ago but he couldn't figure out what was it that bothers you. Now he knew what. "Don't worry." He placed a hand over your shoulder.  
  
"I know it's not a good place but this's best for my...umm, job."  
  
Kurama simply nodded formally and took your hand to go in.  
  
"This isn't so bad. Compared outside." Kurama tried to reassure you when you got inside your own place. You felt relief wash through you.  
  
"Thanks." You smiled. You guess maybe it ISN'T so bad. The place was a simple two-floor apartment. A small simple ladder led up to the smaller second floor that only served as a bed area. There was a small kitchen area at the window of the place that overlooks the backside of the apartment building. It was at an indented area of the apartment, not easily seen when you come inside. A small receiving area for visitors was situated at the center of the room, a small bathroom below the second floor and a small area for the T.V., the computer and you study table at another corner of the apartment.  
  
"Come on. Let's get working." Kurama said as he stood in the center of the room.  
  
"Right." I'll just go change then I'll be right down to...work." You smiled thankfully. "Umm, just go make yourself comfortable. And PLEASE don't be shy. I hate that."  
  
"I figured." Kurama sat by the couch for a while before he saw the study table and went to it. He started flipping some papers and tried to figure the unreadable writings on it. "What are these papers!" Kurama shouted at you.  
  
"Nothing! They're just scratch!" You yelled back.  
  
"Looks more like alien writings to me." Kurama muttered to himself. There were equations of all sorts, some even looked like your daily budget for the day. There were scratches of essays that you chose not to finish, there were silly drawings of your teacher and some of your classmates. One particular caught Kurama's attention. It had an unlikely drawing of him as a fox, standing casually and smiling, which is kind of weird as he never saw himself as Kurama and smiling. "Got a great imagination." He can't help but smile.  
  
Soon, you had come downstairs to see him staring at a picture adoringly. You slowly approached him, careful not to make a sound. Seeing the picture you drew of him in your Math class, you quickly snatched it from him and hid it behind your back.  
  
"What? It's cute." Kurama said mockingly while looking behind you for the paper.  
  
"Sorry. You're not supposed to see that." You quickly folded it and placed it on your pockets.  
  
Kurama simply nodded 'fine' at your ignoring over the incident. Then he got to get a good look of you. "Garfield?" Kurama eyed the huge shirt you were wearing.  
  
"Anything wrong!" you snubbed.  
  
Kurama simply smirked. "Let's get started." He clasped his hands in front of him.  
  
"Whatever you say, master." You said in no reverence at all.  
  
Kurama quickly got to your kitchen and started to teach you everything there is in it. He pointed things that you didn't even know was in your kitchen and said names that you didn't even know existed.  
  
After about a few minutes of vague introduction—to you—of these materials in the kitchen, Kurama finally started to teach you how to cook a sunny- side up, which you have decided to cook for your practical in the field of cooking. It's not like you needed to know what it was, you knew what it was but you just couldn't make one properly. Your partner in you Home Ec. has scolded you for wasting many eggs on the floor. Was it your fault you don't exactly have a hand for eggs. Your hands were trained for a different purpose. Can they blame you for that? You took one fresh egg and started tapping it softly on the counter.  
  
"Tap it with a little more force." Kurama said suggestively.  
  
You gave the egg one more tap. This time, the raw egg splat on the counter and on your hand.  
  
"I said a LITTLE more force. I didn't say...waste it. " Kurama leaned on the counter, looking at you with slight amusement.  
  
"Well, it was supposed to break anyway!" You snapped defensively back at him. You crossed you arms in front of you and pouted. "I don't know how to...do that—that GENTLE-BUT-STRONG tapping crap!" You mimicked your teacher and made quotation gestures as you said the way to break the egg.  
  
"Don't say bad words." Kurama simply ignored everything you said.  
  
"Crap isn't a bad word. It's just a stinky word." You muttered to yourself knowing Kurama wouldn't listen to it anyway.  
  
"Okay, this is how you do it." Kurama took one egg from its case. And with quick but sure, sharp and accurate movements, he easily tapped it on the counter and the egg broke into two clean cuts. Using only one hand to hold the broken egg, Kurama opened the crack on top of the hot pan and fried one perfect sunny-side up.  
  
"Good job! Now, I'M REALLY impressed." You clapped three times for him.  
  
"You are?" Kurama gave you an intense look that can make anyone blush. You looked away, your face hot and reddish. Kurama smiled knowingly. He wanted you to blush and your reaction exactly gave him the satisfaction. "Anyway, that was how to break an egg. Now try." Kurama quickly recovered from the scene.  
  
You tried one more time and still didn't get it. You tried for a few more minutes and for a few dozens more eggs and still, you didn't get it. "I give up!" You faked a cry!  
  
"Oh come on, you won't pass if you don't try."  
  
"Well then, to heck with passing!! I'll flunk Home Ec. if I had to!"  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Watch me." With that, an egg came flying over to Kurama.  
  
Kurama was stunned for a while and stood in his place frozen...and smelly. "You'll pay for that." He grabbed an egg from the counter and threw it at you with a splat. It broke into pieces on the center of your chest. The fragile shell of the egg caused you to wince a little. You threw another one at Kurama. He dodged it just in time; the egg crashed on the wall. He looked back at the egg with a smile and when he looked back, you wiped that proud smile off his face with an egg.  
  
"You thought you could get away with my bullets." You smiled a mocking sweet smile.  
  
Kurama threw another one back at you and you shrieked putting a hand in front of you to shield your face and chest from it. It hit your forearm as the sticky egg yoke slimy-slid down it.  
  
After your long messy play of eggs and a conclusion of a chaotic kitchen, you decided to clean yourselves up and start getting back to business. "Oh man, look what you did." You whined. You stared at the mess of egg yoke on the floor. "That might leave a smell."  
  
"You started it." Kurama said calmly wiping himself.  
  
"Did not!!" You jerked up.  
  
"Did too." There was a glint in Kurama's eyes while he calmly answered you back.  
  
You didn't want another mess but it was inevitable for you to just let others win. "Did not!!"  
  
"Who're you kidding? You know you started it."  
  
"Nuh-uh, if you hadn't provoked me from the start this wouldn't have happened anyway."  
  
"Provoked?! Don't be childish! You were being impossible and you were starting to cry!" Kurama tried to prove his point but couldn't help a little laughter.  
  
You gasped in disbelief. How could he say such a thing? "I wasn't crying!!!" you exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, more like whining and whimpering."  
  
You raised your eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? Are you asking for it again, mister?" You raised another egg in front of you while pulling the whole tray beside you so that Kurama has none.  
  
"Fine, fine. Geez, women these days. Such hot headed people." Kurama shook his head continuing to clean himself.  
  
Suddenly, you laughed aloud surprising even yourself. You suddenly stopped laughing and covered your mouth. You didn't understand why you laughed. It just came out. Then, Kurama laughed at you. And then you joined in. You were like two lunatics laughing for an unknown reason. You didn't know why he was laughing and he didn't know why you were laughing.  
  
A ring on the doorbell interrupted your boisterous laughs. "I'll go get it." Kurama said finishing wiping himself. He threw the used towel at you. You pushed it away and let out your tongue at him. He simply smiled.  
  
You took your time to cleanly wipe yourself when Kurama left. It took quite a while before Kurama came back. You had noticed this so you tried to follow him at the door. But you've only taken a small step when Kurama came back. "I was going to come after you. I thought you got lost." You said sarcastically.  
  
"We have company." Kurama had barely said when Yusuke and the others popped out behind him.  
  
"'Ey!! Guys, what's up! We just thought, hey, you're cooking food, and you're just hanging out here so why don't we just all go there rather than hang out at two different places when we can actually do it all here and get free tastes, right? Right, guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Botan placed three bags of chips and sodas at the table. Hiei placed himself at the small individual chair at the limited receiving area. Kuwabara, at once, grabbed the food placed by Botan at the kitchen table. Yusuke took some of the sodas from Kuwabara and placed them down on the floor. He turned on the near radio and played some loud tunes. Keiko sat quietly by Yusuke.  
  
"Hello guys! Aren't you happy we're here?" Kuwabara said in a singsong tune before drinking his soda.  
  
"Well, yeah, but how do you think can we work if you're all here?" You said trying not to sound mean.  
  
"Don't worry. Just act like we aren't here at all."  
  
"That's not easy to do." You teased at Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey!!! That's not fair." Kuwabara groaned.  
  
"How did you even know where I lived." You glanced nervously at them.  
  
"You, my dear, are underestimating our powers." Yusuke said moving beside you and placing an arm around your shoulders.  
  
You glanced at his hand on you, making him remove it. Then you raised your eyebrow at your best friend. Your best friend smiled and shook his/her head.  
  
"I told them." Your best friend laughed quietly.  
  
"You blew our cover!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"No. You are a bad liar." You ridiculed at Yusuke.  
  
"You are a terribly honest person. You should stop that, you know. Stop being honest." Yusuke plopped on the couch, putting his feet over the table.  
  
"Well, she's her mother's daughter, isn't she?" Your best friend replied.  
  
"What did that have to do with my question?"  
  
"Nothing. I just felt like saying it. It's a good sentence construction isn't it? She's her mother's daughter?" Your best friend repeated in a more exaggerated manner. "It's cute right? Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?"  
  
"What do you know about her mother?" Botan said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"All we know is my mother's an amazing unique woman. She's tough and she's a clever woman. She's beautiful and has the most amazing pair of eyes." You took a seat on the floor, lower your best friend.  
  
"Like yours?" Hiei was as surprised at himself as everyone was. He hadn't meant that to come out aloud. He didn't mean anything by it; it was just an observation.  
  
"Sounds like she's a wonderful woman." Keiko said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah she is." You gazed off nowhere with a wistful look.  
  
"It's such a loss that you never met her. I just wonder how you must feel." Botan gave a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's alright." You shrugged.  
  
"You sound like Yusuke." Kuwabara kicked in.  
  
"Why? Did Yusuke lose her mother too? His, I mean." You asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah but it was alright." Yusuke placed his hands under his head and closed his eyes, as if he could drift off to sleep.  
  
"Wait, I thought you had a mother." Your best friend leaned towards Yusuke.  
  
"I do. But that's my Ningenkai mother. I have a Makai mother too. That's my real birth mother. And my father's an awful bastard. I fought him but...he's still my father. And the truth is, I really like him as like that. Sort of like me too. Only more of an ass."  
  
"At least you like your father. I hate my father." You spoke with disgust. "Actually..." you trailed off glancing at Kurama who leaned at a wall in front of all of you sitting. "I don't think he's really my father. They all say he is but I don't believe it. There were many things I found out that can actually prove it."  
  
"Like what?" Hiei said gruffly.  
  
"Well, first of all, when my parents were FORCEFULLY wed, my mother was already pregnant of me. Second of all, can anyone actually believe that I am related to a lazy pervert idiot like him? I don't think so. And another, I once met a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a girl who knew a guy whose sister knew a guy who knew a guy..."  
  
"Okay! We get it. Far contact, fine! Get on with it!" Yusuke's veins in his forehead throbbed.  
  
"Okay, cool it. So, this guy..."  
  
"I'm going to choke you." Yusuke threatened.  
  
"Listen first! THIS GUY...okay, this guy said——it was the weirdest thing but anyway——he said that my mother was made pregnant by a youkai. Like, maybe someone like you guys."  
  
"Really?" Botan inched closer.  
  
"Yeah. And he had a name too. So that's why I, DEEPLY and TRULY, believe that I am not my father's kiddo."  
  
"Well, what's the guy's name?"  
  
"My father?"  
  
"No—yeah, you REAL father, so-called by the guy."  
  
"Uh...what was it again?" You turned to your best friend.  
  
"Uhm, K-something?" Your friend tapped his/her temples.  
  
"No, R... I think." You looked down to think hard. "Wait, I wrote it somewhere. Where was it?" You ran to your study table and pulled out the drawer. "Oh here is it."  
  
"Well?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
You sat back to the group and with a cheerful smile, you said, "It's Raizen."  
  
A/n: I know you all hate me right now. I know it's a kinda dumb thing to have it. I mean, where is this suppose to happen right? When Yusuke came back, they were I think past high school. So it's impossible to have Yusuke know his real parents during high school. But please! It's kinda cool to be Raizen's child right? So please forgive!  
  
Has anyone seen Alex and Emma? Well, if any did, the apartment looked something like that. Or does anyone watch the Boyz's old series? Does anyone even know the Boyz? Anyway their series is: All bout Boyz...or Yi Qe He Cai. The apartment looks like Alex's apartment on Alex and Emma and the Boyz' house on their show. Those looked like it)  
  
REVIEWERS: Kuroi Kage. Thank u. please do continue to read my fic.  
  
Rain67. Thank u.  
  
weird0-. Thanks. Please continue d support.  
  
Suzaku no miko . Thanks. Please do wait for my nexts.  
  
Shadow Fox2 . Thanks, sorry I took so long.  
  
Hakudoshi-chan. Sorry for the run down house. Please understand. And just wait what will happen. You needed to have the rundown house. And about the Mafia? I just think it's so cool to be so good in fighting. Like, you look like an innocent girl and you're actually the best assassin, isn't it cool? And you're not shallow and shy. And actually, I changed the fic a little for your review about having Kurama named Minamino Shuichi instead. And yes, Kuram thinks you're sooo pretty. Even if you look like a gentle little girl and not totally sexy.  
  
Lone Sakura.Thanks for saying it's ANOTHER great chapter. Sorry, if don't always do my best in it. And am I hella evil? Nah, that's too good of a compliment. And thanks for saying it's a great plot.  
  
weird0. I loved your review. Thanks for saying it's a good plot.  
  
Suzaku no miko . Thanks that you said that I describe it well. That's a biggie for me. Plus saying it's hilarious. I can't believe you. And I know it's so unlike Kurama but I think a guy who's determined on what he wants is soo cute.  
  
Princess Krystal01. Thanks but please don't kill koenma. His father just might visit you. I don't think he'll fit on your house.  
  
sailorearth1023 . Yes, I know. It was a mournful day for me to lose everything that was important to me. Thanks for your sympathy. And thanks for the review.  
  
Tenshi no Mukando. You're actually one of the few who said my fic's really confusing but thanks for all your suggestions. And yes, it's not like the other Choose your own adventures. And I know it's funny that Kuwabara was right for once.  
  
RedIkiuki . Thanks. Continue to read my chaps.  
  
Gizmo369. Thank you.  
  
Explosion. Thank u for saying it wasn't boring.  
  
Silverkitsune202. Thank u for saying it was good.  
  
Kitsune's girl. Thank u for adding me to ur list. That was huge.  
  
Emarista the Torturer0. Yeah I know he isn't actually bold and confident- ish type of guy in the series or in d movie. It's just a fic. hehe 


	7. Episode Seven

A/n: I want to thank all those forgiving people and those who compliment me so much for this story. I am doing my best to give each chap quickly to you but I just don't want to make so much mistakes. You see, my writing usually confuses people. But thanks anyway. Sorry if I don't know how to convey my characters well, too. But they're supposed to just be humans, right? Humans are supposed to be weird, right? Complicated people. Due to a problem with my account, I wasn't able to log in for some time. So I'm really, really sorry it took so long.  
  
::CHAPTER 7::  
  
"It's Raizen." You said with a calmly smile.  
  
The room went dead silent.  
  
The memory of a while ago played in your mind over and over again. It rushed back to you like a memory of a long, forgotten past. Maybe it WAS a long forgotten past; a long forgotten family.  
  
It had been traumatic yet...comforting. Comforting you that you have an okay person related to you. You must admit. Yusuke's pretty cool. From what you've gathered from all the times you spent with the guys, you could say Yusuke seems to be the one who you felt has the leading advance in power.  
  
You tried to mull over everything that happened three hours and 45 minutes ago.  
  
You and your friend had noticed quickly when the group became quiet. "Why? What is it? What's wrong?" You had asked over at them. Yusuke still had his eyes closed, his hand behind his head and his feet propped on the table. Hiei, who had his head lowered, seemed to be in deep thought. But Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara had made it seem obvious that something went wrong. They, the three of them, stared at you with a bewildered look. You looked at Kurama for support but he stood silently, with his head lowered down, his eyes hidden from you.  
  
"What is it?" Your best friend asked.  
  
"Do you know...him?" You asked cautiously, careful not to make any more wrong moves or say anything else to offend.  
  
Botan had been the first to speak up. "Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you heard it correctly? Are you sure he IS your father?"  
  
"Yes..." You said silently. You had been very unsure of what was happening.  
  
"That would make you...Yusuke's sister." The words slipped from Kuwabara's mouth. But he seemed to question his own statement.  
  
You were shocked at this, yet dubious. "Is that a joke?" You tried to smile but all you could afford was a crooked one. Your best friend let out a nervous laugh. "It's a joke, right?" You were starting to panic. You glanced a look at each's face even though they tried to refuse your gaze. "It's...it's...unbelievable." You cursed silently to your karma. It was one heck of a coincidence to have your brother right with you all along. Well, not all along, but it was quite a while. "Y-Yusuke?" You looked at Yusuke until he opened his eyes and sat up straight.  
  
"Raizen was the name of my father. And my mother was a lady doctor."  
  
"Lady doctor? But my mom was a lady doctor!"  
  
Yusuke merely nodded. Yusuke said something but you didn't understand. Then he looked intently at you with an embarrassed look. "You're my..."  
  
"Sister." You finished unconsciously for Yusuke. You were absolutely taken aback. What was all this? You combed your fingers through your hair with an exasperated look..  
  
"No wonder you had great eyes. That thing came from our mother. And maybe your skills had something to do with it, too. I mean, our father."  
  
It was awkward to hear another say "our mother" or "our father". All you did was nod. But it had barely registered in your head. So, Yusuke would be your twin..."Yusuke, you're my age right?" You asked immediately.  
  
"Yeah...?" Yusuke seemed to ponder about this.  
  
So, Yusuke could be your FRATERNAL twin due to the fact that except for his also dark black hair, you don't much look alike. "Umm, excuse me." You excused yourself and went upstairs. You felt their gazes follow you as you went up. You heard whispers towards Yusuke, some were gnashing their teeth at him and some voices were totally confused.  
  
As you reached your own place, you didn't know why in the world you had gone up there. Maybe because it was the only place that they wouldn't actually see you. First, you sat on your bed, grabbed your pillow and hugged it to you. Then you threw it aside and started to pace around the room frantically. You needed to calm yourself. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal to know your brother. It's not like it's going to add problems to your boring life. Well, maybe some people would call it the least boring considering the fact that you actually kill people for a living. But it was bothering you a lot and you were actually bothered that it IS bothering you a lot. You paced around the room and went to your closet and opened it. And then, closed it again. You went to your bed and sat down. Then stood up again. You didn't know what you were doing and what you will be doing.  
  
"Hey..." Your best friend entered quietly, giving a little wave.  
  
You simply looked at your best friend and stared at him/her for a while.  
  
"Sit down." Your best friend said quietly but it surely wasn't a request from him/her. It was a command.  
  
Your best friend sat beside you and tried to look into your eyes. But you didn't want him/her to. You simply stared at the book in front of you. You, both sitting there, was just like one of your few long moments. Long VERY quiet moments.  
  
"You alright?" Your best friend beamed at you.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"You know, it's better if you just come down and stop being this way. It doesn't fit you." Your best friend always had that comforting effect on you so most of the time you actually listen to him/her. You looked straight at him/her until...your best friend just smiled at you.  
  
You and your best friend slowly went down.  
  
Botan seemed to take the time to prepare a meal. "Dinner? Or so you can call it." She smiled. You smiled back, trying very hard to keep yourself relax. Keiko had tidied the table a bit, just enough to have the dishes and few plates. The place was still quite a mess.  
  
Soon, your meal had started. But still, the air was quite tense.  
  
"So, uhm, Yusuke. Why don't you tell her about Raizen." Kurama finally spoke that night, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Yeah, Yusuke, tell her about how you fought Raizen." Botan said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yusuke replied half-heartedly. He looked at you to grab your attention but as soon as he did, you only held it for a second before you stared back at your food. "So, uhm, I told you about... I fought him, right? So...well you see, he interfered with this...GREAT, great fight with this really powerful guy. Sensui."  
  
You minimally nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So he possessed--sort of possessed--me and won over that which supposed- to-be MY fight. And he...he says this thing like to unleash my real power or something. But in the end, he DID still interfere with my fight and that was just it. So I had to meet him and get things straight. First I met these three bald guys that says they're his sort-of followers. Uhh, I think his subjects or something. And then, so I met him, passing by the--I think for me--the most gruelling route of my entire life. We, the bald guys and me, had to run miles and miles of desert. And I swear it was hard. And it was all just to meet HIM." Yusuke made quotation gestures in the air.  
  
You gave out a small laugh. Yusuke's annoyance of him was quite entertaining.  
  
Yusuke seemed to be encouraged by your small effort of a little giggle. "Okay, so the baldies tell me where he is. It was in a...tower?" Yusuke asked himself. "Yeah, sort of." He also answered his own question. "So I run to him, smash his door open, yells at him and threatens him. And he just insultingly sits back and relaxes in his stupid chair. So I had to show him. Of course, I didn't win over him but...I DID make him get out of his chair."  
  
"And then what did he say?" You said trying to get your spirits up.  
  
"It amused him."  
  
"Ha! He meets his son for the very first time and it AMUSES him?!" Your best friend humoured.  
  
"I wonder what he would say if I met him and he saw me." You whispered silently. But everyone heard it and all became quiet.  
  
"Maybe he won't say it at first but probably he'll say you look like our mother. He described her a lot like you look like. And his friends actually said I looked like him more than I know it, though I absolutely doubt that. So I guess you also look like our mother." Yusuke smiled your way. It was nice that he felt good about having you as her sister. Above anyone else, you were glad HE was your brother than others.  
  
"I hope so." You politely smiled back.  
  
"You know, at least now, I'll at least have an idea of how our mother looked like. It's like maybe seeing her live again. Coz I never got to." Yusuke was looking at you so adoringly, just like an older brother would, that you felt like a little child again.  
  
"I know! Why don't we take you to the Makai and this time, we'd show you around." Kuwabara suggested out loud.  
  
"Kuwabara, it is not possible. The first time we took them there was because of Koenma's hellish timing and if we ever took them again...it's just not allowable."  
  
"Erm, permissible." Kurama faked a cough.  
  
"THANK you, Kurama." Yusuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. "It's not just permissible."  
  
"No. It is acceptable. YOU just won't." Kuwabara said challengingly.  
  
"NO! Of course not." Yusuke replied defensively. "Why would I?"  
  
"Well I don't know...maybe you're scared for her?" Kuwabara said in a singsong tune.  
  
"Scared for her?"  
  
"Well she's your sister, right? I mean, you know that now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I know she's my sister. And as her brother, I know that she's one sister to fear." You were surprised at Yusuke and stared at him for a while. He winked at you saying he thinks you're great. It made you blush a little. "I'd be more scared for those youkai than for her sake." Yusuke added.  
  
"Hey. Watch it." You rode in with Yusuke's game.  
  
"Okay, okay. So are we going or not?" Kuwabara asked impatiently.  
  
Yusuke gave Kuwabara a friendly but serious look. "It's just not that simple, Kuwabara. They aren't supposed to be there and we shouldn't try to push it. There's a reason why not everyone are allowed or even knows about it. It's not a place for just anyone."  
  
"But she's not just anyone. WE all know that now." Kuwabara persisted.  
  
"But Koenma will..."  
  
"She's not a mere human now." Kuwabara reasoned.  
  
"I don't know..." Yusuke seemed to contemplate over the idea. "What do you think Kurama?" Yusuke turned to his wise friend.  
  
"I'm not also sure, Yusuke." Kurama replied softly. "I'm just wondering why Koenma didn't even know about her. Or maybe he does but...I'm not sure." Kurama looked straight at you affectionately, seeming to be thinking about something strange about all this. "But I guess it's just all right. She did go there once and it went...okay." Kurama smiled.  
  
"It's settled then. We're treating her a trip to the Makai." Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"You make it sound like a vacation." Your best friend smirked.  
  
"Is this against something, Botan?" Yusuke asked their spirit world friend.  
  
"I don't think so, no. Not that I know of." Botan negated. "But, of course, we will still need to ask Koenma just to be sure. And we'll need his permission."  
  
"Of course. Yeah." Yusuke nodded.  
  
You just watched all this while a thought had stuck to your head. I am going to Makai, a place where I didn't even know I was born. It repeated over and over in your head. You didn't understand it, but knowing your real family makes you feel quite uneasy. Questions flood to you like: "Am I really sure that I heard the man right?" You mean, you were stepping on him that time, you could have heard different. But you knew it was too silly to be true. You have a trained dog's ears, as they say. You could hear the slightest footsteps if you just turn your alert on. At moments when you are on duty, nothing could easily pass by you. So it would make it seem impossible to have heard the man wrong. You were sure you had heard him right. But what about your mother? What if RAIZEN, if you remember it right, had made impregnated another lady doctor? Was it possible? It was just too... ...coincidental...to think that Yusuke could be your brother. And doesn't even Kurama wonder about all this.  
  
You turned in your sleep once more.  
  
In your head, one thought just rallied against another. There wasn't any coherent thought to think about. All were questions of who's, what's, how's, and why's. And when you tried to answer one, it forms another question. Why did you have to be so skeptical? Sometimes it did help, but times like this...it just makes everything worse.  
  
Slowly, you drifted off to sleep and started to dream your thoughts away.  
  
How strange it is to think that the day I bumped to Yusuke—my brother—that that accident would change everything?  
  
"Ohayo!!!" Yusuke shouted, his mouth wide open.  
  
Kurama glanced at the approaching Yusuke. At least he had a good night, Kurama thought glumly.  
  
"Not too loud, Yusuke. I'm still half-asleep." (Your best friend) placed an arm over his shoulder.  
  
They were all sitting by their usual spot—at a corner of the stairs leading to the school entrance—with him, (you), Keiko, (your best friend), and now, Yusuke. (You) were reading her usual book quietly, not paying attention to any of them as usual. Keiko just sat quietly and he and (you)'s best friend stood leaning on the railing of the stairs.  
  
"Where's Botan, Yusuke?" Keiko squinted her eyes at Yusuke, blinded by the sun behind him.  
  
"She went to ask permission." Yusuke said casually, and then sat down a step below (you).  
  
"Whatcha reading?" Yusuke tried to look at the book cover.  
  
(You) closed it placing a finger to index the page where she stopped.  
  
Yusuke read it and then nodded letting (you) continue to whatever she was doing.  
  
"Did she say what time she was coming back?" Kurama spoke quietly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Botan appeared behind Yusuke.  
  
"I guess now...?" Yusuke's left lip curved into a small smile.  
  
"What's the news, Botan?" Kurama took a quick glance at (you) who was sitting near below him. She was still quite indulged in her book. She usually was. That was another thing amazing about her. There were moments when the whole place would be chaos—people were all fighting and everyone were all shouting—but she would just sit in one corner, in her own little world of books. It was like seeing a music video when everything around the girl would be raging and the girl...she would just be in one corner with a smile on her face. And, plus, it was...lovely—watching her read her books. The way she stifle small giggles and also get teary-eyed at some parts, the way her expression absolutely changes. She was...indescribable the way she loved books. She was...well, one of a kind, Kurama thought.  
  
"Well, first of all...Koenma would like you all to know that he is very, VERY upset—I don't get with what—but he is. And..."  
  
"Yeah, and...?" Yusuke anticipated impatiently.  
  
"He didn't allow letting them go to Makai...Sorry." Botan gave a peace sign.  
  
Everyone's face fell at Botan's reply  
  
Kurama turned to look at (you), but still there was no indication of any awareness of what in the world they were talking about. Maybe she just doesn't want to bother, he thought..  
  
Then, Kuwabara came with his usually idiotically happy face. "What's up, everyone?" He shouted out loud. Then he caught glimpse at their odd looks. "What? What did I miss?"  
  
"Well, you just missed Botan's bad news." Yusuke managed to fill him in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Koenma didn't approve of letting them go to Makai." Yusuke said glumly. "I told you so."  
  
"Really? That's not what I heard." Kuwabara gave a knowing smile.  
  
"Kuwabara..." Everyone was confused and was waiting for details.  
  
"I just bumped into Koenma and he gave a go signal to let us take them to Makai." Kuwabara spoke almost so frantically.  
  
Yusuke, oddly, almost jumped up in glee. (a/n: oddly, since he never wanted to let them go to Makai the first place, ryt?)  
  
"Hey..." Kurama tapped (you) on the shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, and almost frighteningly, (you) grabbed his hand and then looked at him straight in the eye. Kurama thought he saw something troubling in her beautiful eyes, but her gaze on him was so hard, he couldn't quite concentrate than getting drowned in it. Then, she looked away sadly.  
  
"Fine." She just said.  
  
Kurama didn't really exactly know what she meant but he just kept quiet. There seemed to be something going on in her head that was gravely troubling her.  
  
Suddenly, she stood up and smiled. "When will we leave?" 


	8. Author's note

A/n: okay, guys who already know me and my story. Something went wrong and my story just disappeared so. Here it is again. Review me please. Thanks and support me once more. 


	9. Episode 8

A/n: It's really short, I know. I'm really sorry. I'll do better next episode. I swear. Plus, the guys 'll be meeting old friends in the next episode. Actually, next episode's quite the romantic one.

::CHAPTER 8::

Before you knew it, you were taking one step inside a huge terrifying portal leading to another frightening scene—well, at least for you it is.

Koenma, with two stern-looking male soldiers (sort-of) behind him, stood watching you, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, your best friend, Keiko and Botan leave for Makai. He had ordered these two Rei Kai—or the Spirit world—soldiers to open this portal with no fair reason at all for the Rei kai to. It was more of a guilt trip for Koenma.

You looked back as if looking for an escape for this. A few hours ago, you knew you had freaked Kurama out when you looked at him so pleadingly. You were pretending to be so involved in your book—and not to get others wrong, you were!—it was just that you were so…troubled…by all this. When you looked at Kurama when he touched you, it was to plead him to tell you it was all right. Let him comfort you that they won't let anything wrong happen.

Kurama never does.

You were strangely very troubled about learning about your family and you wanted to choke yourself why. It was so stupid. You fear—that even though you know your parents are gone—you still fear how if they wouldn't want you. How if they weren't contented with you and what you made out of your life they had given to you. You know that even though the guys don't even say a word about your job as an assassin, they still don't like it. How could anyone accept an assassin, a person who kills another person who lives and breathes just like him or her? How if your parents don't like it too? It was very possible. Even though they aren't here—how if they despise you and hate you that you were ever from them?

Suddenly, light shone through the portal and then you were in Makai. You shielded your eyes against the blinding radiance of the sun. You looked around and felt the air different from the aura of the of the Ningenkai world.

"We're here," Yusuke said quietly …and quite sadly. It confused you why.

You simply nodded as your head turned everywhere observing everything around you, taking in every little detail of the first place you've stepped into.

Kurama took one look at you and he knew you didn't want to talk. You were too busy looking everywhere and taking in everything to talk. The last time you were here, you were too involved in another secret to notice the surroundings—although the moment by the river with Kurama as a fox was quite memorable.

Kurama smiled inside and then turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, I asked a place where we could stay."

"What did you that for? We could just stay anywhere. Like in the forest or something," Yusuke smiled ludicrously at Kurama.

"Yeah but, won't you want to…you know, be more comfortable." Kurama raised his shoulders. "I mean, Keiko, and her and ****_your best friend's name_and…I just think maybe, you know…" Kurama proved his point well although he didn't push it to Yusuke too much. He didn't want to be acting like such a know-it-all

"If you really want comfort, we could always go to…" Yusuke had a devious smile on his face. He looked like someone with an evil plan.

"Yusuke…?" You all wondered what he thought.

--

You arrived at a huge castle of white cement. The place was a desert and it looked somewhat gloomy. "What is this place?" You dismounted from the man who carried you on his back. The guy wore a uniform same as his other two companions. Not to mention they were also all bald.

"Yep, this is it!" Yusuke had a huge cocky grin on his face.

_Is this the place he was talking about? Is this his father's castle_, you thought to yourself. You mean _your_ father's castle.

Awhile ago, Yusuke had told you that the portal had landed you to a place near enough to the castle; it would only take at least a five-hour-run to reach it. Well, as long as you could run as fast as they can. You had watched incredulously as the view all around you seemed like wet paint while carried on the back of that weird man. You stared amazed at Kurama as he ran ahead of you, not seeming to be at least in his full effort in speed. People told you, you had light feet and you could run as fast as any unsurpassed samurai could (A/n: I'm thinking she's as fast as Kenshin. I mean, _you_ run as fast as Kenshin.). But if they saw them, well…you just might lose some of your clients.

"This is Yusuke's castle?" You heard Keiko suddenly speak.

_Of course_. This was where her "boyfriend" stayed while she had been miserable and lonely. You looked at her feeling a little tease growing. You just wanted to taunt the look on her face right now. But as much as you wanted to, your face is unable to show the emotions you wanted. The muscles on your face never learned to make a tease. You were never used to the notion of it at all.

Yusuke never heard Keiko, though. He suddenly jumped through stone by stone and left for the great white castle.

"Take me there." You faced Kurama sternly. You could jump high grounds, twist your body to tall places and do marvelous deeds but you didn't have the training to jump a mile long gap of soil ground like Yusuke or the others did.

"I'll be glad to." Kurama smiled. It seemed that Kurama still had his charm anywhere he went.

You blushed at what he just said. _You blush at everything he says!_, you thought angrily at yourself. Awkward, you let him carry you on his arms. You then embraced him tight on the neck and you felt him smile when you did. You were damn scared since he moved to the edge of the ground. You were going to fall! How could you not grab him tight?! Maybe he was meaning to do that, you thought revengeful at Kurama. But it wasn't so bad for you either, holding him so close. It's kind of silly but also sweet. _Although the ambience isn't really too good._

Within a few seconds, you stood at the entrance of the huge white castle.

Kurama placed you down gently. You looked at the huge majestic door in front of you and touched it slowly. You flattened your palm against the cold stone cement and tried to feel it beneath your palm and fingers. You looked at Kurama, as if a little girl would at her parents, asking permission if you could open the door.

"Go ahead, open it." Kurama smiled.

You looked ahead and stared at the door a little longer before slowly opening it. The door made an eerie creaking noise at opening it, but then it _was_ an old house—you mean, castle—right? You entered slowly as you glanced around the huge empty castle. There was only little light that gets through which makes the bare castle even emptier with the darkness that surrounds it. "A castle, huh?" You asked to no one particular.

"Yup. Can you believe it?" A voice you didn't expect said from the dark way of the castle upstairs. Slowly, a dark silhouette walked down the staircase. "Do you like it?" With very little light to help you, you slowly identified that it was Yusuke in fact who spoke.

"It's alright." You said with witty confidence.

Yusuke understood and simply grinned. "I know. I think it's amazing. It's so grand." Yusuke continued down while he looked around which made you look around too. "And even though there's the unkind feeling over it, it still feels secure doesn't it?" Yusuke reached you and smiled while a thought seemed to form in his head.

"What?" You asked pondering over the look on Yusuke's face. "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing. I just thought why Raizen would be in love with the looks of yours." Yusuke said with a smile but you sure he wasn't lying. It _was_ really what was going on in his head.

"How dare you." You said with a glare. "Do you truly believe I am that unattractive?"

"Of course not. I don't know. It's just…I didn't really get how Raizen would fall in love? I mean…" Yusuke sighed. It almost made you laugh. "How can I explain this that wouldn't make me look bad?" Yusuke asked himself.

"You better." You said in a joke of a threat.

"Being a powerful notorious individual like him seemed to others like someone who doesn't need anyone. He's certainly proved that with the image he represents all over Makai. And yet, look what happened to him when mother, I mean _our_ mother, died. He—I can't say he became weak—but he became…he changed. And I can't imagine how someone like him could. I mean, what did our mother have that captured someone like him so much?"

"I don't know if I should be insulted." You said with a small smile as you yourself pondered over the notion.

Yusuke snorted. And then a long pause came over you as you both obviously thought about your parents.

With nothing to do, you just looked behind you and realized that Kurama never followed you inside. Could he have gone around the castle or did he leave to another place, a place he usually probably goes to when he's in here. _Is he usually in here? _You suddenly thought to yourself. So if you became his girlfriend, would you have to go here usually whenever he does? _What the…_ Where did that idea come from? It wasn't like you to think thoughts as those. Plus, it's not the time to think about your infatuations over Kurama and his stinking charming ways. You're in your dead father's _castle_ for god's sake.

"So, do you wanna see the rooms?" Yusuke already started up the stairs even before you answered. But you stood firmly on your position and didn't move a muscle.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll see more of that later when I go to sleep."

Yusuke turned around to face you, holding one hand on the cement stair railing. "What do you wanna do then?"

"Well, why don't we do the tour you guys promised me?" You jumped slightly to show a little excitement making your skirt move through the wind. You were wearing a white pleated skirt and a light baby blue sleeveless shirt with also a blue cardigan over it and your soft doll shoes. You guys had come home and changed right after you decided to miss school and go to this other world without delay.

"Are you sure? I mean, you wanna do it now?" Yusuke slowly walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"All righty then." Yusuke skipped the last three steps and took a long jump to you. "Let's go." He offered his arm to you and you gladly accepted it. You couldn't help a scream escape from your mouth when Yusuke grabbed you close and jumped high in the air. You passed by Kurama, Keiko and the others and flew over them. Kurama gave you a smile and a wink as you passed them. Kuwabara waved his fist in the air furious of not having to tour you himself. As the others disappeared into the distance, you strained your eyes for the sight of them but it was impossible. So you just stared ahead actually eager to see the world your mother lived in.


End file.
